


What Should Be A Simple Matter

by SmilesRawesome



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DC Extended Universe, DCU, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Barry Allen, Autistic Character, Bruce is.... brucey., But He Gets Better, Clark is a bro, Diabetes, Diabetic Barry Allen, Diabetic Character, Gen, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injections, Just trust me when I say there are more characters coming, Secret Identity, Trust Issues, Yikes so many tags fuck it I’ll update them as I go rather than do them all now jfc, and therefore more relationships, okay now the real tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: His levels still fluctuate wildly from high to low, but he does his best. Barry’s lived with this for his whole life. He drinks soda when he’s low, gives insulin when he’s high. He tries to ignore the sick feeling he gets with such unsustainable sugar control.OR:Barry takes life saving medication, what does he do when he gains his powers and finds his new metabolism renders his medicine ineffective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holla holla this is gonna be a BIG PROJECT. Especially for me bc I hate writing chapters lmaooo but I really want to tell this story. Please be patient waiting for updates bc writing is,,,, hard.

A soft clink of glass on a shelf sounded, filling Barry with satisfaction. He’d been saving for this for _ages_ , and to finally have the chemical for his next experiment was a huge achievement. If this didn’t get him a scholarship, he didn’t know what would.

  
The storm continued to ravage on outside as he pulled off his sodding jacket and ran a hand through his hair, pulling a face at the wet texture.  
“Okay, test, inject, towel, eat.” Barry said, always finding it easier to think aloud. It had annoyed his foster family, but he didn’t live with them anymore, none of his annoying habits would annoy anyone now he was on his own. He smirked at the thought as he grabbed his monitor, pricking his finger and placing the drop of blood onto the strip.

  
“Fourteen point three. A little high, but that’s cool. With four exchanges for dinner that’s... twelve units. Sweet.” Barry continued, gathering his needles and twisting to the correct dosage. Injecting was a simple matter of pushing in, placing the used needle in an empty plastic bottle and heading for the bathroom.

  
Scrubbing down his hair, he pulled his Tuesday meal from the fridge and shoved it in the microwave. Picking up a small remote, Barry put some music on to make the place feel less empty. Taylor Swift started playing from his speakers and he smiled, drumming along with his fingers as he waited for his food.

  
His dinner was interrupted a few times by busting out a chorus or bridge he particularly liked, which continued through the washing up and then set up for his experiment.  
“ _Is this the end of all the endings, my broken bones are mending, with all these nights we’re spending._ ” Barry sung along, the memorised words easily coming as he went about organising the equipment he needed.

  
“ _Up on the roof with a school girl **crush** , drinking beer outta plastic **cups** , say you fancy me not fancy stuff, baby all at once this is enough_-“  
A loud crack of thunder shocked Barry out of his singing, lightning shining and lighting up the city outside the window. He took a deep breath to settle his nerves. The vicious storm was unsettling, but he had work to do to earn his scholarship.

  
He quickly finished with his equipment, warily eying the lightning outside his windows as he grabbed two chemicals from his shelf and transferred them to the work bench. As he went back to grab the last chemical, an extra loud clap of thunder made him turn to see a bolt of light coming straight towards him.

  
There was nothing he could do. The pain of it sent him staggering backwards into his chemical shelf, distantly hearing the bottles break around him. Then there was nothing.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Barry woke with a groan, pain radiating through his body. He was draped uncomfortably over his fallen stand, covered in bits of broken glass and dried chemicals. Taylor Swift was still playing over his sound system as he slowly pulled himself up, trying not to hurt himself more. It was daylight now, sunlight shining in brightly from the windows, one of which was now broken.

  
Oh god, it was the middle of the day, his _job_! He was so fucking fired. He turned to go walk to his phone- only to run right into the wall.  
“What the _fuck_?” Barry whispered to himself. He turned again and headed for his phone- to again immediately hit the opposite wall. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Whatever was going on here, he just had to slow down.

  
His wish was granted... a bit too literally. The music slowed, his clothes fluttering in the wind from the open window stayed up for a... really long time. Flashes of lightning around him shocked him into stepping back into the table, where his phone flew off the edge, only, it fell super slowly. Rather like it was being lowered instead of falling, except, it was falling, it was totally falling. Barry leaned over and grabbed it, and then things suddenly rushed back to normal speed.

  
“What the _**fuck**_?”

  
He called his bosses and smoothed things over, saying he’d had a fuse blow, been electrocuted and passed out. Which was _almost_ the truth, even. The movie theatre and his cleaning job gave him two days off, while his next shift at KFC wasn’t until the weekend anyway, so he was good there. His work safe, he set about cleaning up, occasionally having more bouts of slowness until he realised.

  
It wasn’t _slow_ , it was _fast_. _He_ was fast. It should have freaked him out, but instead he was just excited. How far could he go? How fast could he go? How far could he go at how fast? Was anything else about him now fast?

  
All too soon, the familiar sensation of a hypo started in him, leaving him sighing and fumbling for his test kit. Barry’s shocked by the two point eight that pops up on his screen, he’s normally really good at feeling hypos before they get quite this bad. He grabbed a can of soda he keeps around just for these kind of things, almost willing to call it a fluke if not for the weird things that had already been happening today.

  
The song changes to ‘All Too Well’, the soft guitar tones filling his space before he realises what’s happened.  
“Ooh.” He breathed out, shaking his head. “Stupid.” The fastness. He’d always been aware that extreme physical exertion could cause low blood sugars. This wasn’t any different. In fact, it was possibly more extreme now than ever before in his life.

  
Barry resolved to keep a closer eye on it. He downed the soda, waited for his sugars to rise, ate a breakfast of peanut butter toast, injected his insulin, and went on with his day.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
The last chemical Barry needed for his experiment had somehow been saved from spillage, which was an absolute miracle. It went exactly as he’d planned, exciting him immensely. He wrote it up, placed it with his application as required and sent it in to the scholarship committees at the local colleges.

  
He spends his two days off cleaning and cooking what food he has into meals he can freeze. Wondering where he’ll get the money to fix the window, feeling hungrier than he usually does and experiencing wild fluctuations in his BGL’s. Normally it would bother him. It does bother him, but he’s trying to let himself off the hook. He just got these weird... powers? Abilities? Whatever. He just got them and they’re not easy to control. He tries to tell himself he’s doing good under the circumstances. The part of him that’s terrified of failure and the part that’s terrified of change tell him he’s not. He does his best to ignore those parts. His autism makes him stubborn like that.

  
He goes back to work. He spends his free time learning how to control this new ability of his. He eagerly awaits news from colleges. He makes his weekly visit to see his Dad. He doesn’t tell him about the new speed he has.

  
His levels still fluctuate wildly from high to low, but he does his best. Barry’s lived with this for his whole life. He drinks soda when he’s low, gives insulin when he’s high. He tries to ignore the sick feeling he gets with such unsustainable sugar control. He buys food with what money he can spare that isn’t saving up for a new window or new chemicals.

  
He keeps going, just like he always has.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
It takes Barry three weeks to figure out what the hell is going on with his diabetes. Three weeks of running around in a mask saving people from car crashes and stopping small scale robberies, getting lower and lower blood sugars so much that he’s even passed out a few times. He’d eat to recover and his sugars would soar and he’s spent _three weeks_ trying to figure it out until one day it finally hit him.

  
Or rather, an anxiety attack hit him.

  
In his mail had been a letter from one of the colleges he’d applied for, the second one to come back. The first had been a rejection, and his mind went on a fritz, convinced this one would be too despite the fact that he couldn’t know that because he hadn’t read it. Sounds became indistinct, just buzzing in his ears while his chest ached in the effort of trying to find enough air. His fear of failure, the voice that told him he was too useless and _strange_ screaming in his head, only making it so much harder to breathe. He sobbed, kneeling on the floor beside his desk, clutching a cushion to his chest as he rocked back and forth, for what felt like hours.

  
When he finally calmed down, the automatic part of his brain that followed all of his set routines kicked in, getting him up and moving him so he could gather some simple comforts. Chai tea, Harbour (his toy whale from the trip to the coast with his parents when he was six), changing into his softest clothes and the cookie dough he’d been saving for a rainy day (or the day before expiry).

  
He let himself watch two episodes of _One Day At A Time_ before he forced himself to get up and open the letter. He almost sobbed again in relief. A full ride to college, and one of the good ones! He clutched Harbour to his chest, wiping the tears that did appear on his soft fabric.

  
Barry heaved a huge breath of relief, going to test and take insulin when he froze. Why had he had an anxiety attack? He’d been dedicatedly taking his medication everyday for years, and that hadn’t stopped recently. He couldn’t think of one morning when he’d missed it, and even if he had missed just one, it wouldn’t have resulted in an attack that bad.

  
He looked down at his hand and made it vibrate, before cursing and placing Harbour down to get to work. It all suddenly made sense, his access to the speed has sped up his metabolism. He had figured this out by how hungry he’d been recently, but he hadn’t realised it had affected his medication.

  
Well, it hadn’t really affected his medication, it affected how his body processed his medication. The enzymes in his body broke the chemicals down too quickly for them to do any good. He was an idiot for not having realised this earlier, and he was so. fucking. _screwed_.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Barry worked on his problem for a week. Trying and failing several different methods of getting his meds to last longer. Nothing he tried seemed to work effectively, possibly because he just didn’t know enough about medicine. He threw a wasted vial on insulin across the room in frustration, watched it smash into the wall above his TV. The news was playing, Superman was on screen, helping some people stuck in a fire.

  
Barry suddenly had an idea.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Barry came to a halt in an abandoned Metropolis back alley, leaning against the wall with his hand as he caught his breath. He still wasn’t fully used to this whole thing.  
“Okay. All I gotta do now is find Superman. That should be easy, right? Ha. Okay, find Superman... find... Superman...”

  
He had no idea how he was going to do this. He didn’t even know his way around this city. Nobody knew where the guy lived, and he didn’t exactly want to start trouble just to attract his attention. There was a ‘ _voosh_ ’ sound behind him, and when he turned, there was the man himself, hovering several feet off the ground.  
“You called?” Superman said, his cape billowing behind him.  
“Holy shit.” Barry whispered, his eyes going wide at the sight.

  
Superman raised an eyebrow at him, making Barry swallow.  
“Uh, hey man. Superman. I’m... well, I’m thinking of calling myself the Flash? Maybe? It’s a work in progress. Most people have been calling me the streak but that’s terrible. Um, so-“  
“Wait, you’re the streak?” Barry was interrupted by the man in blue, making him blink as he gathered his thoughts again.

  
“Yup.” He answered, shrugging slightly.  
“How old are you?” Superman asked incredulously, a frown taking over his face and _ouch_ he really didn’t want to cause that face on the man.  
“Twenty one.” He lied after a beat, and can immediately tell he hadn’t gotten away with it by the sudden eyebrow raise Superman gives him.  
“Nineteen.” Barry sighs, leaning against the wall.

  
“This is insane. You’re barely an adult.” Superman answered, making Barry frown.  
“Maybe. But I’m not a kid either. I’m smarter than I look, and act. People think I act odd a lot of the time, like, just in normal interactions. It’s just, a lot of social things don’t make sense, you know? Like- like football. Everyone gets so hyped up to see some guys throw a ball and run. They get so obsessive over these meaningless teams when they could obsess over, like, atomic particles or Star Trek.”

  
“Flash-“  
“Or bars! People love going out to bars and deliberately getting themselves sick! Why?! I hate being sick! Most alcohol tastes like shit anyway-“  
“Flash!”  
“And- oh shit that’s me, right. Yes?” Barry threw him a hesitant smile, rubbing the back of his neck and wishing he had his tangle.  
“Why have you come here?” Superman asked him, lowering himself so he was standing on the ground. Barry supposed it was meant to be comforting, but he was such a huge man anyway it didn’t make too much difference. A little, admittedly, but not much.

  
“Do you have a doctor?” Barry asked him. Superman stared at him for several long moments, his face frozen in shock before he finally spoke.  
“ _What_?” He asked, his confusion written all over his face. Like he couldn’t believe the question he was being asked.

  
“Well, see, the thing is, I recently got these speed powers- or is the word abilities? I know most people have been calling what you have powers but which do you prefer? ‘Powers’ seems a fit too fantastical for me, I don’t know if I like it. Sorry, tangent, _focus_! So, I got these speed abilities and it’s not just my running that’s fast, it’s everything. My body, my thoughts, my metabolism. Which is what the problem is here. None of my medication works anymore. My body works it out of my system before it can do any good. Now I can probably live without my anti-anxiety meds if I have too, but my insulin is another thing altogether. My body will start shutting down, a lot quicker than it would in normal circumstances. I’ve already been without proper insulin coverage for a month.”

  
Barry paused just quick enough to take a breath, not really needing one but knowing other people usually thought he gave too much information in too large chunks.  
“And I can’t just go to my doctor and say ‘hey, I’ve got these weird abilities now’, I’ll be sent to either an insane asylum or a lab. Which, understandably I think, I really don’t want. So I started thinking, who else has weird abilities, and I thought of you. You’re Superman, you’re, like, the most famous ability-having dude in the world! Also, the only one I really know. Not that I know you, just that, I know you in the sense that you’re famous. You may not get hurt much but you gotta get like, sick or something at least, and there’s gotta be someone you trust to treat you medically, so I thought I’d ask you and see if they could fix my insulin problem before I start, you know... dying.”

  
Superman continued to stare at him in astonishment for a moment before his face turned thoughtful. Then he did something that Barry had never expected him to do. He stepped forward and held out his hand.  
“Hi, I’m Clark Kent.” He introduced himself, a friendly smile on his face.  
“What?” Barry asked dumbly, blinking a few times to try and process this development.  
“Clark. Clark Kent. That’s my real name.” Superman continued, leading Barry to take his hand hesitantly, shaking it.  
“I’m- uh.”  
“It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me, I understand wanting to keep your identity secret. But I thought it best that we trust each other. I’ll help you find someone who can give you medicine, and I’ll try to do it as quickly as possible as well.”

  
Barry smiled, grasping the older mans hand tighter for a firmer, more sure shake.  
“Barry Allen. Thank you, Mr Kent. I really appreciate it. If you trust the person you find to help me, feel free to give them my name too. I really, _really_ appreciate this. I kinda like my life the way it is right now. I’m just about to start college, full scholarship! Sorry, tangent again. But really, thank you so much.” He said, Superman (no, Clark) chuckling slightly at his tangent.

  
“It’s no problem. Can you get back to Central City okay?” Super- Clark asked him. Barry nodded, grinning up at the man.  
“Sure can, Mr Kent, and if not I got loads of snacks in my nifty pouches.”  
“Call me Clark.” Clark replied, stepping back so Barry had room to run.  
“Clark. Got it. Thanks again.”

  
Barry sped off, heading back home to where things were familiar. Maybe he wasn’t so totally screwed after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I remembered just last night that Americans have a different form of measuring BGL’s than my country does, so.... whatever man. I just kept the way I’m familiar with ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Clark watched the kid speed off, sighing softly to himself. The kid got super powers and started dying, yet he was still bright and eager, about to start college, helping people in Central City. He floated up off the ground, keeping an ear on that too-fast heart beat for as long as he could. When it started to fade, he flew up over Metropolis, wanting to think.

  
Barry’s logic was sound, even if the end result was incorrect. He didn’t get sick, so he didn’t have a doctor. His mind ran through the possibilities of who he might be able to go to, that he also trusted enough to reveal two secret identities too. His first thought was Dr. Jesshope back in Smallville, but he was just a small town doctor. Lilly Thomas had to leave town every three months to attend specialist appointments in the nearest city.

  
He flew higher, enjoying the wind whipping through his hair and the stars coming into view. He took a deep breath, then paused as he heard the sounds of people in need. Barry would be okay for a little while, these people needed help now.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Finding a solution for Barry wasn’t becoming any easier to think of. Even Lois hadn’t come up with anything. It had been a few days, so Clark thought it might be good to check in with the kid, just to see how he was going. Flying to Central was easy enough, as was sorting through the heartbeats to find the one that was far too fast.

  
However actually getting to the kid was harder than he thought. He was working, which wasn’t too much of a problem. He had some stories he could pick up here that Perry would be happy with. Once he finished at one job, Barry was onto the next faster than he could get a hold of him, at least as Clark Kent. The next job was at a movie theatre, another easy way to pass the time. He saw three movies on Barry’s shift, making sure to be in his line every time he came out.

  
As he exited the last movie, he just missed Barry going out the back way, so he went out the front and ran around.  
“Barry!” He called, watching the kid stiffen and his already too fast heartbeat picking up even more. Barry took a deep breath and turned to face him.  
“Look, I don’t know what your deal is man. I saw you at my other job this morning, then you followed me here? I- I get name tags are a thing so you know my name, but this is fucking creepy. I’m plenty capable on my own, and I’m also not afraid to call the cops.” He bit out, hand inside his backpack as if holding something he didn’t want to show just yet.

  
Clark blinked, then realised his mistake.  
“Ooh, oh, no. It’s not like that, I swear. I- Barry, it’s Clark.” He tried to explain. He straightened up, taking his glasses off and tugging the small curl of hair that drifted in front of his forehead when he was Superman. He did a quick scan for cameras, but found some so didn’t float off the ground, but Barry seemed to have gotten the message already. The kid let out a breath and relaxed, half slumping where he stood in a way that was probably a little dramatic.  
“Oh, _Clark_. Holy shit. I totally thought you were some fucking weirdo out to get me. Can’t you just let me know next time? Jeez.” Barry let out another breath and shook his head, then grinned up at him.

  
“Any good news?” He asked, slinging his backpack up onto his shoulders properly.  
“I’m afraid not, I just wanted to come check on you.” Clark answered, pushing his glasses back on and shrugging. Barry’s cheeks flushed slightly, and he glanced down at the ground.  
“You’re a real nice guy, you know that?” He mumbled, letting out a soft huff before looking back up again. “Come on, you’ve been waiting for me all day, least I can do is offer you dinner. My place is about a fifteen minute walk.”

  
“It could be a two minute flight.” Clark offered, smiling crookedly as he watched the kid’s face light up.  
“No way, really?” Barry asked, bouncing up on his toes. Clark shrugged and nodded.  
“Once we’re in a place that doesn’t have any cameras, I don’t see why not.” He promised, walking towards the kid as he gestured him forward.  
“Of course, yeah, I know an alley just around the corner. I can’t believe you came all the way out here just to fly me home. I mean, I get that wasn’t your original intention, but _still_. You’re probably the coolest friend I have. Actually, you’re kinda the only friend I have. People don’t really like me because I’m too “strange” or whatever. I’m not actually strange, it’s just that I think and process things differently, and because it’s different, people think it’s weird.”

  
Clark took Barry’s shoulder gently, stopping him and turning the kid to face him.  
“I’m your only friend?” He asked softly, frowning slightly. They had met a total of two times, and Barry already considered him a friend, because apparently he didn’t have _any_ , which didn’t make sense to him at all. Barry’s cheeks flushed bright red and he looked down at the ground, reaching into his pocket and fiddling with whatever was in it.  
“Um, sorry, is it too soon to call you that? Look- I’m- I’m sorry, can we just pretend I didn’t say that?” Barry didn’t wait for him to answer, turning and walking away again, Clark quick to follow.

  
“Hey, _I’m_ sorry I upset you, I certainly didn’t mean to. I’m _more_ than happy to be your friend, I was just surprised you didn’t have any others. You’re such a nice kid.” Clark assured, gentle smile widening into a grin as Barry pulled a face.  
“Do you have to call me that? Like, to my face? You thinking it is fine or whatever, I am a lot younger than you but right to my face, man?” He sounded exasperated, but the corners of Barry’s mouth twitched up, betraying him. Clark just chuckled softly.  
“Here, jump up on my back, piggy back style, and make sure to hold on tight. I’ll give you a ride and then you can guide me to your place.” He instructed, taking hold of Barry’s legs as he did as he was told.

  
“Ready?” He asked, not waiting for an answer before leaping into the air. Barry whooped behind him, while holding on tighter. Clark flew them around Central City, grinning as the kid laughed happily. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he loved showing off his flying to people. It was the least dangerous of all his powers, and the one people seemed to love the most. They ended up in the air for fifteen minutes anyway, but Barry changed from enjoying himself to hiding his face in Clark’s shoulder very suddenly, so he slowed to a halt, gently squeezing his hand.

  
“Can you guide me the way to your place?” He asked, deciding to leave tricks for another day. Barry didn’t respond, but shifted his head to be able to see and pointed. Clark flew in that direction, slower than before but still getting them to their destination quickly. The alley Barry pointed to didn’t have any cameras, so he landed, and carefully slipped the kid from his back.

  
“Are you alright?” He asked softly, frowning slightly as Barry rubbed his temples.  
“I’ll be okay, just a little dizzy. It’s normal.” He answered, just breathing for a moment before leading him to what looked like an abandoned warehouse, unlocking the door and gesturing for Clark to go in first.  
“Do you often get dizzy spells?” Clark asked, taking in the… place Barry seemingly called home. There was a pause before a mumbled,  
“Lately,” telling Clark what he needed to know.

  
Barry sat at the kitchen bench, pulling a small machine and a small-ish case out of his backpack.  
“What’s that?” Clark asked, leaning on the bench on the other side of the kid. Barry looked up for a moment before smiling, obviously happy to explain.  
“This is my test kit. Also called a BGL monitor, sugar reader, or just monitor or reader. BGL stands for Blood Glucose Levels, and glucose is just the simplest form of sugar. So the body breaks down all sugar into glucose before it enters the bloodstream. From there, a normal body will sense glucose in the blood, and send out chemicals to unlock the metaphorical doors to the cells so the cells can use the glucose for energy. Except, because I’m a Type One diabetic, my body doesn’t produce the chemicals, known as insulin. That’s where the injections come in. Now, my body can send out various signals to tell me when I have too much or not enough sugar in my body, but it can’t exactly tell me the exact amount of sugar floating around at any time. So first of all I take one of these strips and insert it into the monitor, wait for it to load and then prick myself with this tiny little needle sitting in this device here called a lancet. It doesn’t hurt, I barely feel it at all, and it’s just enough to make a teeny tiny hole in my finger, which I then squeeze just so, so a drop of blood comes out. I place the blood on the strip, it reads the blood- which takes a few seconds. Ah, there we go, twenty one point eight. That’s… that’s bad, actually. Damn. Anyway, so my doctor helps, or used to help I guess, develop a thing known as a sliding scale. So depending on my levels and how much food I’m eating, my short acting injections will go up and down. My long acting injections mostly stay the same. Short acting insulin is for immediate things, high sugars, eating, stuff like that. Long acting insulin is like a background thing. In a normal body, the body shoots out little background insulin constantly throughout the day, so long acting is a substitute for that. You don’t need to take long acting as often, only twice a day usually, but I’ve been taking it three times a day trying to combat some of this… ughky stuff. I inject the needles into my stomach or arm, and that’s it. Any questions?”

  
Barry looked slightly better already, bright grin lighting up his face, as if finding something to focus on other than his sick feeling actually helped him ignore it for a while. He looked so proud of his explanation, had gestured to everything while explaining it and even handing things over to Clark to hold, so he could examine them properly. Clark pursed his lips, thinking thoroughly. He wanted to be as informed as possible so he could help.  
“How do I tell when you have high or low blood sugar, and how do I help?”  
“Low blood sugars, also known as hypos, which is short for hypoglycemia, and are the _fucking worst_ , by the way. Most common symptoms include paleness, lack of coordination (mainly because my legs get all… hollow feeling), weakness, hunger, and just, sweating. I _hate_ the sweating. High blood sugars, also known as hypers, short for hyperglycemia. I know, very similar words but complete opposite meanings. I normally just say that I’m high when referring to it. Like, right now, the twenty one? That’s high. I’m high right now. Symptoms include redness, headaches, dizzy spells, oh yeah and I get crazy thirsty. Basically, the body is trying to get rid of all this excess blood so it’s trying to flush it out through my kidneys, which I need water to do, so. Sometimes my vision gets blurry, not that you’ll be able to tell that. I can get really tired as well. Both situations, you get me to test. You get confirmation before any action is taken. Hypos, get really quick acting sugar in me. Juice, soda, stuff like jelly beans or sour worms. Any of those options are fine. If it’s below two point six, I’ll also need some slower acting sugar, a chocolate or energy bar, a cookie, a sandwich. Make me wait for ten to fifteen minutes and then test again, to make sure I’ve actually gone up. Highs, water, lots of water. Make sure I inject my insulin and try and get me to test every ten to twenty minutes. Feeling bad like that can make me a little… crabby, so I might snap at you if you do constantly remind me to test. But I’ll get over it pretty quickly and come apologise, so, there’s that.”

  
Clark nodded, taking all the information in as Barry gave it, watching him inject the insulin casually as he spoke and started pulling meals from the freezer to reheat.  
“Is there an easier way to do any of this?” He asked as Barry pushed buttons on the microwave, watching the kid sigh and run a hand through his hair.  
“Yeah. Well, it’s kind of a matter of opinion, some people prefer injections. But there’s this thing called a pump, and it’s like, a little robot pancreas that delivers insulin. I’ve been dying to get one since I was like, six, but my health insurance only pays for the necessities and so far there’s been no evidence that me getting a pump would make my life easier since, up until now, I’ve been so good with my levels and injections. I’d still have to test and there’d still be needles, but it’d only be every few days instead of multiple a day. I wouldn’t have to use a sliding scale and a little computer would calculate how much insulin I would need, which _mostly_ cuts out human error. God, I’d love one so much, but alas, my health insurance won’t cover it and I don’t have eight grand just lying around.”

  
Barry sighed wistfully, smiling up at Clark for a moment before the microwave beeped, and he switched plates out.  
“Uh, I hope this is okay. Butter chicken. I don’t like to risk food going bad so I cook it all at once.” He explained a little sheepishly, his cheeks going a little red. Clark just smiled, pulling the plate closer.  
“It’s great, Barry. I’ve been through the struggle of trying to find enough to eat, you don’t need to explain.” He assured, watching the kid take a deep breath and nod.

  
The microwave beeped again and Barry grabbed his own plate, hopping back onto the stool opposite Clark.  
“So, what’s Superman’s day job?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow SmilesRawesome, you sure do know a lot about diabetes!! Lmao thanks it’s bc I have it. Weird right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please, please let me know your thoughts in the comments, it really helps motivate me!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my girl Morgan for dealing with all my bullshit lmaoo anyway  
> Some world building notes!   
> -This takes place in the DCEU universe, aka the movies. So Man of Steel and Wonder Woman apply here, but I’m taking BvS and Justice League and doing whatever the hell I want with them   
> -Barry is 19 as stated in the first chapter, Clark is 30 (making him a millennial :0!)   
> -I will also be playing with other characters from other versions of different DC universes. Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow from the Flash TV show will be making appearances, but this is still set in the movie verse.   
> -So. Just picture Ezra Miller. Henry Cavil.  
> -Also! The Robins exist and are a Thing in this AU, just bc I love them so. (Will they make an appearance? Maybe. Who can say,,,) (Me. I can say. And I already know the answer. But you do not lmao)  
> -But SmilesRawesome, can how Barry be listening to Taylor Swift’s reputation album which released in 2017 if this is set before BvS? Because figuring out timelines is too hard. This story takes place in 2018 and I’m adjusting the events of Man of Steel to take place in 2016. Deal with it.

Barry couldn’t help but laugh, giggling behind his hand as much as he tried not to.   
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but I just- I just- I can see the headlines in my head. ‘Who could Superman be? By Clark Kent’, ‘Check out this amazing thing Superman did! By Clark Kent’, ‘Wow, don’t you just think Superman is super-cool? By Clark Kent’.” Barry snorted, making Clark start to laugh as well.   
“That’s not even what I do! I’m a journalist, not a bad buzzfeed clickbait writer!” The man shot back, making Barry laugh even harder, holding himself up on his bench.

  
“Hey, don’t diss on buzzfeed, they gave us the Try Guys, Worth It _and_ Unsolved!” Barry defended, now making Clark laugh harder.   
“Oh, kid, I can diss it all I want, I’m the only millennial who didn’t end up working there!” He chortled, both of them now in hysterics as they laughed over their meals. Barry couldn’t remember the last time he’d had this much fun with anyone.

  
“Oh dear,” Clark sighed as he calmed down, picking up his fork again. Barry snorted again.  
“Oh dear? Do you always talk like a grandma?” He teased, making Clark roll his eyes.   
“Whatever brat, so what if I do?”   
“Oh my god, do you?! Are you telling me that Superman speech pattern isn’t an act?!”   
“My Ma raised me with manners, thank you very much!” Clark snapped, making Barry lose it again.

  
“You’re one hell of a guy.” Barry sighed, picking up his own fork again.   
“What about you?” Clark asked, making Barry frown slightly. “What do you do when you’re not working?” He amended, the kid blinking in understanding.   
“I used to do a bunch of experiments, but most of my chemicals got knocked and spilled when I got my abilities. I read, watch shows, listen to music. Actually, I don’t read that much. Books are expensive but I wish I had the time or money. But yeah, music, cartoons. Not that I have a lot of free time between three jobs and now trying not to die. I have this dumb idea of trying to find a swing dancing class just to get out and meet people so I’m not cooped up all the time but that would cost money that I don’t have. Anything I can save goes towards my experiments, fixing the window or new tech. The rest goes into food and bills and this is way more information than you were wanting, isn’t it?” Barry flushed bright red, looking down at his plate, resting his head in one hand. “Sorry, people just have so many _rules_ …”

  
“It’s alright, Barry. I don’t mind listening to you talk. You’ve got a lot of interesting things to say.” Clark assured, a gentle smile on his face that Barry saw for just a moment as he risked a glance upwards. His blush didn’t let up, but he did feel a little better.   
“Well, thanks. Not a lot of people think so.” Barry mumbled, missing the way Clark shook his head sadly.   
“So, cartoons?” Clark prompted, smiling as he was rewarded with another long monologue from the kid.

  
They ended up watching _The Little Mermaid_ together, both of them admitting Ariel was their favourite Disney princess. They laughed at each other’s terrible impressions and deliberately horrible singing voices, tossing microwave popcorn into each other’s mouths. Before Clark left, he asked for Barry’s phone. He frowned but handed it over, feeling even more confused when Clark handed him his phone, but got the message after a second. He saved his contact under **Fast Boi** with a bunch of lightning emojis, laughing when he saw Clark had saved himself as **Super-Lame** with a whole array of emojis that he thought were there just to annoy him. The joke was on Clark, Barry loved emojis.

  
“So, I’ll let you know next time I want to check in.” Clark grinned, winking at him. “Make sure to watch out for any flipping weirdos out to get you.”   
“JUST SAY FUCK!” Barry called as Clark ran for his door, the sound of the man’s laughter cut off as the door shut. Barry smiled to himself, happiness bursting in his chest.

  
So this is what is was like to have a friend.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
**Friday 6:31pm**

**Super-Lame**   
_Hey, good job with that robbery! You doing okay?_

**Fast Boi**   
_I only stayed low for ten minutes so I call that progress. You sure I wasn’t too.. cruel??_

**Super-Lame**   
_You tied them up and left them for the authorities, that’s not cruel at all. You did /good/._

**Fast Boi**   
_Thanks, Clark._

**Super-Lame**   
_Anytime. Did you want some company?_

**Fast Boi**   
_I go see my dad on fridays, you go hang out with your girlfriend :P_

**Super-Lame**   
_You know she’s not my girlfriend._

**Fast Boi**   
_Well that’s what the world thinks lmaoo. Maybe if someone else got some of ol’ Supes’ stories,,,,,,, maybe this Clark Kent guy, idk._

**Super-Lame**   
_Oh shut up and catch these hands._

**Fast Boi**   
_I probably could, just, tbh._

**Super-Lame**   
_Oh you’re SO on, brat._

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
“Hey buddy, it’s good to see you again.” Henry Allen smiled, speaking the truth even if he was a bit concerned about the state of his son.   
“Are you alright, kid?”   
“Oh yeah! I’m fine, just a small hypo I had today, but I’m good, really. How are you going?” Barry asked, hand clutching tightly to phone the way he always held it, knuckles going white. Desperate for all the time he could squeeze into these too-short sessions.

  
“I’m doing alright, as always. Just thinking about you. What’s been going on with you, huh? You’ve had hypos the last couple of times you’ve come in.” His dad asked, slight, worried frown taking over the smile he tried to keep.   
“I’m just adjusting to a new scale, and I’ve kinda taken up running as well? I- I needed to get out of the house, you know, you’re always telling me to, and running didn’t cost any money and it was good for me, so, new scale, heaps more exercise, it’s a whole. Deal. Thing. I’m- I’m doing good, Dad, I- better than I’ve been in a while. Even if I’m having a few more hypos recently. I even made a friend! I met him running and he’s so nice. He gives me all these tips and he likes the same movies that I do- oh, yeah his name is Clark and he’s _so much fun_. He doesn’t even care when I go on one of my really long rants, he even said they were _interesting_ , I- I really like him.” Barry sighed as he finished, beaming at his dad who was looking at him so fondly it almost hurt.

  
“I’m so glad. You feel safe around Clark?” Henry asked, Barry nodding in response.   
“Oh yeah, I don’t think I could feel safer. He’s, like, crazy strong. The type of guy you might look at and be wary but he just radiates kindness and comfort. I haven’t known him very long but I, I really feel like we just click, you know?” Barry rested his head in his free hand, beaming happily.

  
Henry hadn’t seen his son like this in years. Whoever this Clark was, he was so glad Barry had found him. He just wanted his kid to be happy. If he could find that in this new ‘friend’ of his, he’d do all he could to encourage it.   
“I get it. I’m so glad you found someone like that you could trust. Now, you were talking to me about this new show last week, catch me up.”

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Barry grinned as he saw Clark waiting for him on the corner, knowing it was impossible to actually sneak up on him but wanting to make him play anyway. He walked over, giving him no warning (probably, he still wasn’t sure of the extent of all Clark’s abilities) before jumping up on his back with a call of   
“Parkour!”

  
Clark stumbled (but not really), huffing and then laughing slightly.   
“Do you mind, kid?” He asked, fake irritation colouring his tone.   
“Nope.” Barry responded with a grin, popping the ‘p’. He slipped down off Clark’s back, knowing it’d become suspicious if he stayed up there too long.   
“Did you bring it?” He asked excitedly, grin widening even further as Clark reached into his pocket and pulled out his old DS Lite.   
“Sure did, and I’m gonna kick your butt at _Mario Kart_.”

  
Barry laughed, tugging on the older man’s arm towards the park.   
“Yeah right, old man. You’re going down, I’ve been keeping a hold on this thing through every shitty foster home, I’m an _expert_.” He turned to poke his tongue out, giggling at Clark’s expression. He pressed the button at the traffic lights as dramatically as possible.   
“Parkour!” He called again, lifting a challenging eyebrow in response to Clark’s snort of amusement.

  
He thought he was being ignored until, once they were across the street, Clark stood up on a street bench.   
“Parkour!”

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
**Thursday 8:46pm**

**Super-Lame**   
_Hey, Lois’ little sister is coming to visit on Saturday and we’re going to a movie and dinner, wanna join us? My treat._

**Fast Boi**   
_Are you sure?_

**Super-Lame**   
_Of course! Lois has been dying to meet you and this way you don’t have to worry about being a “third wheel” around us, because Lucy hasn’t met me yet, so introductions all around._

**Fast Boi**   
_Alright, cool, sounds fun!_

**Super-Lame**   
_I’ll pick you up after your shift, 4:30 right?_

**Fast Boi**   
_Yup! Thanks C-man._

**Super-Lame**   
_*finger guns*_

**Fast Boi**   
_Loser._

**Super-Lame**   
_Brat._

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Barry quickly changed in the work bathroom out of his uniform and into some of his nicer casual clothes he’d packed into his bag this morning. He waved to his coworkers, heading out the door and into the car park where Clark had said he’d be waiting. He grinned as he saw him leaning against the hood of a car (most likely his own), waving to get his attention, a packet of chips in his other hand.

  
Barry walked over and greeted Clark with a hug, soaking up the feeling of warmth and comfort the man’s arms bought before they pulled away.   
“Hey, thanks for inviting me along. I know I’ve been taking up a lot of your time lately-“   
“Barry, you haven’t been ‘taking up’ my time. We’re _friends_ , I enjoy spending time with you. Stop forgetting that. Now come on, I’ve got all three _High School Musical_ soundtracks in the car. Let’s get outta here.” Clark squeezed his shoulder with a smile before gesturing to the passenger side of the car, which Barry slipped into while trying to force down his blush.

  
The car ride was a blast, the two of them belting out the songs from the movies over the hour and a half it took to get to Metropolis. Arguing over who got to sing which characters parts, making stupid jokes and groaning at the other person’s terrible jokes. Clark eventually pulled up at a train station, gesturing for him to get out.   
“This is where we’re meeting the girls.” He explained, Barry nodding in answer before stepping out. He’d only had his phone out for a short while (occasionally showing Clark a good meme) when the other man straightened, smiling brightly at two women walking towards them.

  
“Hey, Lois.” Clark greeted warmly, wrapping the taller of the women in a hug and smiling at the younger. “You must be Lucy, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Clark.” He held his hand out for her to shake, which she took and smiled.   
“Thanks for inviting me over.”  
“Oh, I’m sure Lois would have kicked my butt if I hadn’t said yes, not that you’re not welcome.” They both laughed while Lois rolled her eyes, swatting Clark’s arm lightly. The man turned towards Barry, grinning and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to the group.   
“And this is Barry, Barry, this is Lois and Lucy.”

  
Barry took a breath as he held out his hand stiffly, having practised introducing himself last night.   
“Hello, I’m Barry, it’s very nice to meet you.” He said, as stiffly as his arm, wincing internally. He sounded like a robot, and there had been no need for him to say his name because Clark had already said his name oh god he was messing this up already what would they think of hi-  
“It’s nice to meet you too, Clark’s told me so much about you.” Lois replied, shaking his hand. Her hand was soft but her grip was firm. His mind quickly searched for a reply, finding an old script based off someone’s else’s conversation he’d overheard.   
“All good things, I hope.” He smiled, or tried too, not sure if he was actually smiling in his anxious state.   
“Nothing but.” She assured as she let go of his hand, Lucy sticking hers out.

  
“Nice to meet you. Lucy.” She introduced, while Barry nodded, trying and failing to come up with another way to introduce himself.   
“Nice to meet you. Lucy.” He repeated in the same tone and inflection, making it seem he was introducing himself as Lucy. This time he couldn’t hold back his wince, sighing softly to himself. “Nope, that’s wrong. Hello, I’m Barry, it’s very nice to meet you.” He repeated from thirty seconds ago, sticking to the version he had practised. Why was meeting people always so _difficult_? He hadn’t had this trouble with Clark, though meeting Clark had been very different, and he hadn’t even been sure what he was calling himself then.

  
Barry could feel his cheeks burning as he dropped Lucy’s hand, crossing his arms over his chest tightly. Clark squeezed his shoulder gently then clapped him on the back.   
“Alright, let’s head to the cinema! You still wanna catch _The Greatest Showman_ , Lucy?” He asked, unlocking the car.   
“Yup! I’ve been wanting to see it for _ages_!” She agreed, sliding into the back. Barry glanced at Clark, and when the man gestured for him to do the same, he nodded and did as he was told.

  
The car ride was mostly filled with Lucy and Lois catching up, Clark asking a few questions when he was interested. Barry stayed quiet, not sure what to do in a group setting, especially with two brand new people, practically strangers. There were always so many _rules_ , and each person's version of the rules were slightly different. He was just going to sit back for now, try to figure out their version of How To Act and then… act. He trailed behind just slightly as they left the car and headed into the theatre, then immediately glued himself to Clark’s side. Movie theatres were cramped, and without his anxiety medication he would have to be a lot more careful with how he handled this. He would _not_ have a meltdown in public.

  
Clark cast a glance towards him, frowning slightly, touching his arm that translated into asking if he was alright. Barry nodded, flashing a quick smile that seemed to relax the man. Tickets were bought, and then the dreaded candy bar line. He had his arms crossed tightly over his chest to stop himself from grabbing onto Clark, when Lois saved his life.   
“Why don’t you two take your tickets and go find us some seats, we’ll get the snacks.” She suggested, holding out two bits of paper, one of which Barry took eagerly. Once Lucy had grabbed her own, he took her arm and led her through the crowd to their theatre, handing the ticket to the usher and giving his Polite Thanks smile when it was returned. They found a group of seats at the back, with this showing not very crowded given how long the movie had been out. He breathed out a small sigh of relief once he sat, running a hand through his hair.

  
“Yeah. Crowds suck.” Lucy said beside him, a small smile on her face when he glanced over at her. He nodded in reply, not quite up to talking but appreciating her understanding all the same.   
“Should I shut up or can I ramble on about some bullshit story?” She asked, and immediately launched into a story about an argument she had with Elisa when Barry gestured the go ahead. Whoever Elisa was. By the time Lois and Clark arrived with the food, Barry was almost fully caught up with the situation.   
“Yeah, no, you’re right here. Elisa is being a total bitch.” Barry assured, much more relaxed then he’d been a few minutes ago.

  
“Barry.” Clark admonished, frowning lightly. Barry made an indignant noise, gesturing to the girl on his left.   
“You should have heard the language she was just using!” He insisted, still just too strung up to notice the way the grin on the older’s face wasn’t mocking in a mean way. Clark eased his smile into a more gentle one, handing Barry a drink.   
“I’m only teasing, kid, and I made sure it’s diet.”   
“There’s an actual kid here and you’re still going to call me that?”   
“Well, it is your nickname.”   
“Jerk.”   
“Yeah, I’m on Barry’s side here.” Lucy interjected, taking her own drink and popcorn with a smirk. “That’s a terrible nickname for a twenty year old.”

  
Clark rolled his eyes as he sat down.   
“He’s nineteen.” He countered, throwing a piece of popcorn to his mouth, missing and having it roll down his shirt and to the floor. Barry snorted, while Lucy shook her head.   
“Still counts. Cutoff for the nickname ‘kid’ ends at eighteen unless directly related.”   
“Lois, I like your sister. She’s the best. Clark, you’re out, Lucy is my new friend.” Barry smiled, holding out his hand for a fist bump and beaming when it was returned by the sixteen year old.

  
They all went quiet as the lights dimmed and the commercials, then movie started. Barry was raptured, not looking away from the screen for a moment, blindly eating his share of popcorn. Musicals had always captivated him, and this one was so _bright_ and _colourful_ and _moving_. He knew, vaguely, that it was horribly historically inaccurate, but that didn’t stop the movie from being _fun_.

  
Barry was quiet as they left the theatre, but happy and smiling as he simply listened to the other three talk on the way to the restaurant for dinner. Clark wrapped an arm around him as he walked, squeezing him slightly before bringing him into the conversation.   
“So did you enjoy it, Barry?”   
“Oh yeah! The music was _so much fun_! Everything in the movie was so _colourful_ and all the dances were so good! It was terribly inaccurate but I don’t _care_ because it was so much _fun_! I can’t even remember the last time I went to the movies- no that’s a lie, I was eleven.” He gushed, his hands flapping happily in front of his chest. Clark and Lucy both frowned slightly.   
“How could you not have been to the movies since you were eleven?” She asked, confusion in her voice.   
“Shitty foster parents.”   
“Don’t you work at a cinema?” Clark asked.   
“Oh, yeah, that doesn’t mean I have the money to actually attend any of the films.” Barry answered with a slight shrug, before launching back into talking about the movie.

  
“I loved Zendaya in this, she’s so pretty! Did you see her swirling around that trapeze?! It was so cool! I wish she gotten more songs though, she was so damn good in _Rewrite the Stars_ , not that Zac wasn’t amazing because he _was_. It’s so weird I never would have picked Hugh Jackman and Zac Efron to have such good chemistry together, but they just _did_ and that crazy bar duet they did was _so hot_ I-“

  
Barry froze, the colour draining from his face as he realised what he’d said. He knew when he let his mouth move faster than his brain he got himself in trouble, he just hadn’t thought it’d be _this_ kind of trouble. His stimming changed from happy flapping to anxious rubbing, and the only reason he was still walking was because Clark had an arm around him still. The man looked down at him after a moment of being silent, taking in everything before quickly piecing together what had thrown Barry off. Clark squeezed him close again, a warm, proud smile on his face.   
“I know what you mean, B-ster. Those men are _gorgeous_ and watching Hugh Jackman dance for an hour left me, a known bisexual, a damn giant mess, if you’ll excuse my language.”

  
Barry couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, leaning slightly further into Clark.   
“Just say fuck, you loser.” Was what he spoke, but the way he smiled, eyes lightly shining with tears, said _thank you_. Clark laughed with him and poked his tongue out.   
“Never.” Was what he spoke, but his squeezing arm and soft smile said _anytime_.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
**Monday, 1:17pm**

**Fast Boi**   
_Jskskdjwkjdhwjdhwisi???????? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Fast Boi**   
_You’re working???!!!!!!! With Star???!!!!!!!?!????!??!! LABS??!?!??!!!!!????!??!!!!!!?!?!!!!!_

**Super-Lame**   
_Yeah, it’s a new fundraising program. I’m also keeping my ear out for anything that might help you._

**Fast Boi**   
_Yeah yeah that’s great did you meet Harrison Wells????_

**Super-Lame**   
_I did, actually. He seemed nice._

**Fast Boi**   
_Ndkskaoosjwodjwkdlapznsowjdi wow holy shit you met Harrison Wells_

**Fast Boi**   
_Harrison!!!!!!! Fucking!!!!!! Wells!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Super-Lame**   
_I take it you like him??_

**Fast Boi**   
_No offence but I’d punch you in the face if it meant I could meet him._

**Super-Lame**   
_You’d break your hand, you little brat._

**Fast Boi**   
_It’ll heal in like five minutes who gives a shit I’d get to hypothetically meet Harrison Wells!!!!!_

**Super-Lame**   
_So instead of FMK it’s F, Marry or Break Your Hand On Superman’s Face To Meet Them_

**Fast Boi**   
_Zac Efron, John Boyega, Luptia Nyong’o_

**Super-Lame**   
_You know I can just like. Throw you into the sun._

**Fast Boi**   
_Gotta catch me first, I’m the Gingebwed man owo_

**Super-Lame**   
_I’m never speaking to you again._

**Fast Boi**   
_… but not like. Actually, right?_

**Super-Lame**   
_Not actually, still playing._

**Fast Boi**   
_Okay, good._

**Fast Boi**   
_OWO PWEASE COME BWACK OMO_

**Super-Lame**   
_Only if you do something for me._

**Fast Boi**   
_Anyfwing uwu_

**Super-Lame**   
_Perish._

**Fast Boi**   
_Lslqkdiqhvekqhidjwi I just laughed so hard one of my coworkers thought I was crying and or dying lmaoooooo_

**Super-Lame**   
_A punishment of your own making._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading!! This chapter was a lot of fun and ended up a lot longer than I thought it would. Next chapter: I’m finally adding that cameo y’all have been begging me for I mean damn.   
> If you have any thoughts at all I would absolutely love to hear them! Comments really do mean the world to me and each one brings a grin to my face that doesn’t go away for a long time. Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos so far, I’m so, so overjoyed!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, shoutout to my main girl Morgan for dealing with all my crap lmaooo. I hope you enjoy!

“So what’s the deal, Lo?” Lucy asked, Clark catching the question in the shower. He frowned, wondering if he’d missed something being wrong and deciding to listen in. If it started turning private, he could tune out.   
“The deal with what?” Lois asked back, the innocence in her voice fake.   
“With _who_ , not what, with _Clark_. You’re totally head over heels for the guy!” Lucy exclaimed, a soft bump of her sitting somewhere sounding next.

  
Clark immediately felt himself blushing, debating with himself on whether or not to stop listening when Lois spoke again.   
“I’m not ‘head over heels’ for Clark, Luce.” She sighed, but her heartbeat picked up the way it did when people lied. Clark’s own heart soared, but he forced himself not to raise his hopes too high. Lois had been adamant about this since day one.

  
Lucy sighed, a scratchy sound telling him that she had run a hand through her hair.   
“I’ve watched you have crushes, and I’ve watched you fall in love before. Clark is a good guy, I don’t know why you aren’t going for it, he’s obviously interested in you too!” The girl insisted, groaning as Lois made some gesture he obviously couldn’t see.   
“He… he’s more interested in men.”   
“He’s bi, he said so himself.”   
“Yes, but he’s _more_ interested in men.”

  
Clark’s heart twisted, barely breathing now. Lois sounded so… _upset_. Lucy made a soft noise, followed by footsteps and the _schwift_ of fabric rubbing together.   
“Have you told him before you weren’t interested like that?” Lucy asked softly, slightly muffled by the hug they were sharing.   
“Yeah, back when we first met, and when we moved in together.” Lois answered, immediately followed by a scoff from Lucy.   
“Well, there’s your problem! Clark’s a _good guy_ , a sweet, old fashioned southern gentleman, with modern values. His only issues are that he says ‘y’all’ unironically and he goes jogging _at night_ , the weirdo. You’ve told him you don’t want anything from him, he’s gonna respect that! Trust me, he’s totally in love with you. Barry told me.”

  
Lois laughed softly, the sound filling Clark’s chest with joy the way it always did.   
“ _Barry_ told you?” She asked, disbelief in her voice.   
“Yeah, when Clark went to the bathroom and you went to check on that Superman story, we gossiped about you guys. Apparently Clark talks about you. A lot.” Lucy confirmed, giggling slightly. It went quiet for a minute or so, and Clark started rapidly cleaning up, knowing Lois would get suspicious if he spent too long in here.   
“If I find my feelings getting a little deeper… I’ll consider doing something about it.” Lois finally answered, and it was all Clark could do to keep in his whoop of joy, beaming to his vague reflection in the shower glass.

  
He finished up and grabbed his towel, drying off and wrapping it around his waist. He blushed as the girls both looked over at him when he stepped out, nodding awkwardly before rushing to his room. Grinning, he picked his phone off his nightstand and texted Barry.

  
**To: Fast Boi**   
_She likes me back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
“Welcome back, Superman.” Harrison Wells greeted him at the doors to Star Labs, Clark smiling and shaking his hand.   
“My pleasure, Doctor Wells. You must be Doctor Snow, it’s so nice to meet you.” Clark grinned at her as they shook hands, the woman smiling back.   
“Thank you for taking the time to meet with me about my work. I believe it could be very beneficial to a growing number of people.”

  
Clark chuckled softly, giving her hand a final squeeze before letting it go.  
“No need to be so formal, I’m here to listen, learn, and report back to my associates Miss Lane and Mr Kent. There’s no need to stress, I’m sure I’ll be impressed by whatever you show me.” He assured, gesturing for her to lead the way.

  
He smiled and waved at the people who passed them on the way to Doctor Snow’s lab, a light blush covering his cheeks at some of the reactions he received. People were always so enamoured with him, he still wasn’t used to it.

  
Clark didn’t understand most of what she was talking about. Medicine didn’t make much sense to him, given he’d never needed it, but he paid attention so he could write his report later as Clark. Something about the medicines being concentrated to accommodate for the slowly growing numbers of alien populations. He perked up slightly at the mention of insulin, thinking of Barry and deciding to check up on her during his next few visits to see if he could trust her with Barry’s life. She was nice enough, but this was the kid’s _life_.

  
After they were finished, they took a break for lunch, the woman leading him to the Labs cafeteria. Caitlin looked around the room, frowning lightly as she didn’t find what she was looking for.   
“Would you excuse me for a minute?” She asked, biting her lip as she moved to leave.   
“Of course.” He smiled, watching her move towards the door they just entered through.

  
She stopped as two men entered, one leading the other that was drawing on a notebook.   
“Cisco, what are you doing?” She asked, placing a hand on her hip.   
“Designing. Have you heard of this fast guy out in Central?” The one who was apparently Cisco answered, still drawing.   
“Not this again.”   
“Look, we can’t prove Batman is real, I’ll give you that, but we’ve got proof of this guy! He stops and waves at cameras, there’s video of him putting fires out on his clothes, which is why he needs a suit!”

  
They were talking about Barry. Initially, the thought sent a shiver of fear down Clark’s spine, but this Cisco didn’t know who Barry was, just knew of the Streak.   
“Why can’t you just call the guy by his name?” The other man asked, making Cisco sigh.   
“ _Because_ The “Streak” is a terrible name. He needs some rebranding.”   
“He agrees.” Clark spoke up, shocking Cisco enough to make him look up.   
“Oh holy shit, you’re Superman! I mean- shit- uh- nice to meet you, sir.”

  
Clark chuckled softly, waving him off.   
“It’s fine. I’m used to reactions like that. The Streak had the same one.” He explained, Cisco gasping softly.   
“Yes! I knew it!”   
“He hates that name too, but he can’t find a new one yet. Well, he has one that he likes, but says he’s got to “give the others equal opportunity” or something like that. He’s pretty stubborn.” Clark continued, grinning as Cisco started bouncing up and down on his toes the same way Barry did.   
“Thanks for bringing him down, Ronnie.” Caitlin said to the other man, squeezing his arm now that Cisco was standing on his own.

  
“Can I see what you’ve designed for him?” Clark asked, holding out a hand. Cisco handed the notebook over and then came to stand next to him, pointing out all the features he’d put into it and explaining them in detail, but still simple enough for even Clark to understand.   
“That’s amazing, could you actually build this?” He asked, Cisco’s eyes lighting up.   
“Do you want me to? I can go start right now, if you want. I could do it in- in maybe- three days? Less!” He beamed, almost vibrating out of his skin in excitement. Clark put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.   
“Woah, woah, hold on there, champ. I don’t need you to build this, I was just curious. Why don’t we sit and eat for now, yeah?”

  
That seemed to be good enough for Cisco, with Caitlin and Ronnie throwing him grateful looks. He had a feeling that Barry would be the same if he wasn’t so reliant on keeping an eye on his blood sugars.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
**Wednesday 5:39pm  
Fast Boi**   
_Yo yo yo check out who got his levels up_

**Fast Boi**   
_[image] this guy_

**Super-Lame**   
_You need any more juice or soda?_

**Fast Boi**   
_It’s cool, I get paid tomorrow._

**Super-Lame**   
_…_

**Super-Lame**   
_What is that on your shirt?_

**Fast Boi**   
_Oh. Uhh…_

**Fast Boi**   
_It’s a Batman symbol_

**Super-Lame**   
_Batman._

**Fast Boi**   
_Yeah, that guy from Gotham._

**Super-Lame**   
_The one no one knows is real or not?_

**Fast Boi**   
_Yeah._

**Super-Lame**   
_I think I should be offended._

**Fast Boi**   
_Snskksk shut up. I did consider asking him for help but again. Don’t know if he’s real._

**Super-Lame**   
_Now I am offended._

**Fast Boi**   
_:P_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Batman.

  
The thought kept lingering in Clark’s mind. Batman. It was ridiculous, the man wasn’t even real. Probably. But there were enough rumours, enough reason to believe that he _might_ be. A man like that, he had to have tons of resources to do what he did.

  
Maybe enough resources to help Barry.

  
_Batman._

  
This was stupid. This was so stupid. Batman wasn’t…

  
But what if he was.

  
Lois pressed a kiss to his forehead, making a bright blush spread across his face.   
“Just go see, Smallville. If he’s real, he’ll help Barry, if he’s not, at least you tried.”

  
He was up in the skies and heading to Gotham in less than a minute.

  
Clark didn’t really think the man was real. But for Barry’s sake he had to try. Try and find Batman. The flipping Batman.

  
He paused once he reached the edge of Gotham, hovering in the sky and just listening, for any sign of a man fighting crime. It didn’t take long, and he followed the sounds to a rooftop, where Batman was just sort of… standing. Looking. _Brooding_.

  
“Batman.” Clark started, landing behind the man, his feet not making noise as they touched the rooftop. The man grunted, turning to face him but not looking happy about it.   
“And what does Superman want in Gotham?” He asked, voice distorted by a machine that hurt Clark’s ears a little, not that he would show that.   
“Firstly, to see if the rumours were true. If the Batman existed.”   
“Well, you’ve seen. I suggest you leave. Soon.”

  
“Secondly,” Clark continued, as if the man hadn’t interrupted. “To ask for your help.” Batman glared at him, his hands clenched into fists.   
“Superman wants help? _My_ help?” He questioned, voice rough even behind the machine. Clark frowned slightly, confused as to what he was doing wrong here.   
“Yes. Help. From you. Because I can’t provide the help that someone has asked from me, so I thought you might be able to.” He explained, taking a step forward, only to freeze as Batman reached for something on his belt.

  
“Please. I don’t want to fight-“   
“I do. I have no idea what your real intentions are here. Do you have any idea how many people died in the Zod attack?” Batman growled, making Clark blink.   
“One hundred twenty eight thousand seven hundred and thirty four. One million and seventy three more were injured.” Clark answered in a breath, his hands starting to shake. “Zod… I’m not proud of how I handled that situation, and it ended horribly, but I’ve been doing my best to try and make that up to people. I obviously can’t make it up to everyone, I can’t bring back the dead and I can’t heal the sick, I try to help as many people as I can, but I can’t help everyone, and that’s why I need you. You help people, I’ve heard the stories. The people you’ve saved, the lives you’ve helped better here in Gotham-“

  
“Yes. Gotham. I _stick_ to Gotham. So unless I’m extending help to a Gothamite, I’m not helping you.” Batman growled, making Clark close his eyes and shake his head desperately.   
“Please, he’s basically still just a kid. The powers he got are _killing him_ and I can’t help him. You’ve got to have a ton of resources to do this, can’t you do _anything_?” He asked, his hands still trembling at his sides.   
“Not for you.” Batman said, turning around to end the conversation. “And stay out of Gotham, or you’ll regret it.”

  
Clark watched him swing away on a grappling hook, running a hand through his hair helplessly.   
“Dammit.” He whispered, before lifting up and heading back to Metropolis.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
**Saturday 6:00pm  
Fast Boi **   
_I’m sorry I’m really sorry I know you’re probably at work or with Lois I’m sorry but I need your help please_

**Super-Lame**   
_What’s wrong? I’ll be there as soon as I can_

**Fast Boi**   
_I was supposed to get paid the other day but there was a mixup and it only came through today but I’ve been working all day and when I had wanted to go shopping there had been a robbery and I couldn’t just let them go they’d hurt the shopkeeper_

**Super-Lame**   
_How low are you?_

**Fast Boi**   
_I’m sorry_

**Super-Lame**   
_Hey, no reason to be sorry. Life is crazy and shit happens. How low are you?_

**Fast Boi**   
_1.5_

**Super-Lame**   
_What the hell kid!!! I’m already flying over, I’ll put my phone away so I can superspeed. Just try and eat whatever food you have, okay? It’ll be better than nothing._

**Fast Boi**   
_Okay. Thank you, Clark._

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Clark landed outside Barry’s warehouse, arms loaded with juice and soda and a number of other sugary things that Clark knew the kid liked. Letting himself in, he found Barry on the floor of the ‘kitchen’, chewing on a plain piece of bread with a vague expression, pale, sweaty and shaking hard. He sat down next to him, poking the straw into a juice box, Barry taking it from his hand as he leaned into Clark’s side.

  
He downed the whole thing in about ten seconds, shaking hands reaching into the bags to grab another one. After he’d finished that one as well, Clark handed him an energy bar, wrapping his free arm around the kid, gently rubbing his back. Barry made a soft whine, curling in closer.   
“So warm.” He mumbled, Clark sighing softly and holding him tighter.

  
“Come on, buddy, we shouldn’t stay on the floor here. Bed or couch?” Clark murmured, watching Barry frown slightly in concentration.   
“Bed.” He answered after a moment too long, taking a bite out of the energy bar before pushing against Clark as he attempted to stand.   
“I’m- I’m okay, I’m _fine_ , Clark.” Barry insisted as Clark fretted and held onto him, biting his lip.   
“You are _not_ -“   
“Okay, yeah, no, I’m not fine, but I can walk. I’m just tired, that’s all.”   
“Don’t fall asleep!”   
“I know better than that, I’m keeping myself up.”   
“Barry-“

  
Clark placed a hand on his arm, making the younger look at him.   
“I know you’re used to dealing with things on your own, but you don’t have to now, okay? I’m here for you, whatever it is that you need. You’re my friend, my _best friend_. You don’t need to worry about me growing resultful or anything, I’m _here_ , Barry. Please believe me.” He insisted. Barry’s eyes had gone wide, blinking back a few tears that gathered.   
“I- I believe you.” Barry mumbled, looking down, his whole body still trembling. “I- I just- I don’t really know how to- how to let- let you-“   
“It’s okay.” Clark murmured in return, running a hand through the kids hair. “You can start by letting me help you to your bed, and then by letting me hand you snacks instead of looking for yourself, yeah?”

  
Barry nodded, arms dropping and letting Clark wrap around him again. Barry let himself drop onto the bed, just laying there for a moment before groaning and rolling over and sitting up. Clark went back to the bags on the floor, before floating back over, sitting by his side. The younger was fiddling with some remotes, putting something on the screen he had set up in his ‘bedroom’.

  
“This week on _Buzzfeed Unsolved_ we’re looking into the disappearance of Amelia Earhart.”

  
Barry seemed to relax slightly as the voice rang out over his speakers, leaning on Clark’s shoulder and accepting the packet of chips placed into his hand. They sat there like that for several episodes, Barry and Clark both snacking as they listened to Ryan spell out the mysteries, skipping over the ghost episodes at Clark’s request.

  
“Alright, you might- _might!_ Have a point about these two and this particular part of buzzfeed.” Clark admitted as Barry was testing his sugars for the fourth time, making the younger chuckle. Barry placed his hands on the bed, making to push himself up but hesitated, glancing at Clark.   
“Could- um… could you grab my mail out of my bag for me please?” He asked, chewing on his lip. Clark nudged him with his elbow before doing just that, handing him the small pile of letters as he floated back into his place on the bed.

  
Barry looked through the letters slowly, pulling faces at what were obviously bills, letting Clark watch the episodes he had presumably already watched. He perked up slightly as he read through the one not bill letter he had, a smile crossing his face.   
“What’s up?” Clark asked, turning away from Ryan and Shane to focus on his young friend.

  
“Hm? Oh, it’s orientation info! It’s coming up next week. They’ll give us a tour, assign dorms, that kinda stuff. Oh man, I’m so fucking _pumped_! Look out world, in just three short years, Doctor Barry Allen, PHD, will be coming your way!” Barry grinned, bouncing in place and punching the air. Clark laughed, taking the letter from his hand and glancing over it.   
“It says you can bring family, are you going to invite your dad?”   
“ _What_? Oh, uh, no, he won’t be able to come. He’s, uh, stuck where he is. Hence, you know, foster care, and all that.” Barry waved a hand dismissively, but was obviously uncomfortable, so Clark let the subject drop.

  
“You feeling better now?” He asked instead, handing the letter back over.   
“Yeah, heaps. Thank you for coming over, I didn’t mean to-“   
“Bother me, yeah, I know, kid. It’s a good thing you’re not a bother then, hm?” Clark raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly as Barry huffed and blushed, ducking his head. The kid started fiddling with the remotes so he wouldn’t have to look at him, switching from YouTube to Netflix.   
“Hm, there’s some sort of new cooking show? You wanna try it?”   
“Sure, cooking competitions are fun.”

  
Barry clicked play on the show called _Nailed It_ , watching the host Nicole introduce the show and the challenges, both of them bursting into laughter at the way the contestants struggled. When Barry wasn’t laughing he was twisting a blanket in his hands, obviously debating something with himself. Clark let him do so, figuring if Barry didn’t come forward by the end of the night, he’d gently prompt him with it. As the third episode ended and loaded into the fourth, Barry spoke up.

  
“Did… did you mean what you said earlier?” He asked quietly, the blanket twisted tightly in his hands. Clark frowned slightly as he watched Barry fidget so nervously.  
“Probably, but which part?”   
“The- um- you said, uh, you said…” Barry took a deep breath and squeezed his hands even tighter. “You called me your best friend.” He mumbled, so quietly Clark wondered if Barry even heard it himself. He blinked, reaching for him but hesitating. When Barry gave a jilted nod, Clark reached forward and tugged him into a hug, pulling the smaller man so he was half sitting on his lap in his eagerness.

  
“Barry, _of course_ you are.”   
“But I- Lois-“   
“You know I love Lois, and she’s definitely my best friend, but that doesn’t stop you from being my best friend as well.” Clark assured, beaming as Barry shifted to cling onto him, his hands clutching to the back of Clark’s shirt.   
“I don’t know what I’d be doing without you.” The kid whispered, his voice tight.

  
Barry pulled back, and despite not wanting to, Clark let him go. He didn’t fully understand (how could he? He didn’t have autism, though he did his best to understand the what’s even if he didn't understand the why’s) but Barry had made it clear early on that when he was done with physical contact, he was _done_.   
“Would you come to orientation with me?” He asked, voice still teary, but strong. Clark beamed, placed a hand over his heart, and nodded. He knew what this had to mean to Barry, his own family had been so broken; dead mother, absent father (wherever he was), terrible foster homes. He wasn’t going to let him down.   
“Of _course_! I’d be honoured, Barry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are! It’s all so cute and fluffy awwww!!! Please leave your thoughts in the comments, I’d love love LOVE to hear them, it means the whole world to me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading all y’all comments on the last chapter while knowing what I had I mind for this chapter :)))))) it was truly something

Barry woke up to his alarm, rubbing his eyes and rolling over to his other side to turn it off. Clark groaned behind him, shuffling on the bed.  
“Why do you wake up so early on a Sunday, anyway?” He mumbled, grabbing onto Barry’s pillow that he was no longer using.  
“It’s too easy for me to fall into a bad sleep schedule, so I gotta wake up at the same time everyday.” He explained, standing and stretching his hands above his hands. “You can keep sleeping, it’s cool. I’ve got some chores I need to do.”

  
Clark just hummed, apparently planning on doing that anyway. Barry rolled his eyes, moving off and taking care of his normal chores, looking after his living space and belongings before heading over to see the state of his food. He took note of the things close to expiry, of what he was low on, and then started thinking about breakfast. Glancing towards Clark in the bedroom, he bit his lip and decided to splurge.

  
He grabbed his headphones, but still left the volume sort-of low because of Clark’s meta hearing, listening to music as he mixed up some pancake batter from scratch. He sorted through the bags and found chocolate leftover from last night, breaking it into little pieces to serve as chocolate chips. Clark stumbled into the kitchen as Barry was halfway through cooking, pulling his headphones out as the older man sat.  
“Morning.” He smiled, chuckling softly as Clark just sort of vaguely nodded.

  
He passed Clark two pancakes on a plate to try and perk him up. It worked, and soon he had a smiling Superman at his bench rather than a droopy one.  
“Did you sleep okay, messing up your back like that?” Clark asked, eyebrow cocked teasingly. Barry rolled his eyes as he poured batter for the next few pancakes.  
“I _like_ sleeping on my side, sue me! Actually no please don’t I’m so fucking broke, dude.” He joked right back, throwing a smile across the kitchen.

  
“Those were really good, actually. The pancakes. Do you make them often?” Clark asked, changing the subject with a gentle smile. Barry shook his head, flipping over the current batch.  
“Nah, not often. My mum and I used to make them every Sunday for lunch, though. We’d shop in the morning, and I’d have a bunch of printed out research papers on new kosher products, or ones that I hadn’t tried before, or a new recipe I wanted to try. The three of us would pick out our food carefully, mainly for my benefit, I think, since I now realise after following kosher their whole lives they would’ve known what they could and couldn’t have. Then we’d go home and cook, mostly pancakes, sometimes one of those new recipes, it was great.”

  
Barry sighed softly, smiling down at his cooker where the pancakes were just finishing, flipping them onto the plate and pouring in the last of the batter.  
“That sounds so nice. Is there anything I should keep my eye on in the future, with the kosher stuff?” Clark asked, looking just the slightest bit worried. Barry shook his head, taking the pancakes over to the table and picking one up in his hands, tearing off a piece.  
“No, it’s okay. It’s been years since I’ve been able to keep up with it. Foster homes didn’t care that much, and after I aged out, I just sorta… get what I can afford, you know?” He shoved the piece into his mouth, shrugging slightly.

  
Clark nodded, picking up a pancake of his own.  
“My family didn’t follow it so closely. We did all the holidays and holy days, but we weren’t that strict in day to day stuff.” He explained, Barry grinning over at him.  
“Oh man, I’ve missed doing that stuff! I’ve had to work for most of the holidays since I aged out.” He sighed, resting his head in one hand. The older man smiled softly, pulling his glasses from his shirt and putting them on.  
“My Ma would be absolutely delighted if I bought a friend home for the holidays. You’ll be more than welcome.”

  
Barry beamed, not letting himself voice any of his self-doubts.

  
“I’d love to!”

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Somehow, Barry had managed to get a day off despite all his jobs, and even with his requested time off coming up for orientation. He spent the time off catching up on shows that he just hadn’t had time for.

  
At some point his phone beeped with the sound of a news alert, and he picked it up out of curiosity, his eyes widening as he read through the report. A terrorist group was bombing apartment buildings in several major cities, three of them already having gone up in flames, but with the promise of more destruction.

  
He downed two cans of soda, putting his “running suit” on, and fixing the old shirt he’d cut holes into over his head. Shoving a bunch of energy bars into his pockets, he left, heading for the closest burning apartment building. Less than five minutes later, he was standing outside with the group of people he’d pulled out of the burning building, stamping out the flames on his clothes and trying to figure out how to run to the next city when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

  
“Hey, you-“ the man broke into a coughing fit, his long hair falling into his face. Barry rushed over to one of the ambulances sitting around, grabbing an oxygen mask and a few packs of glucose gel while he was there.  
“It’s okay, just breathe. I can grab a real paramedic for you-“ Barry tried to comfort him, only to be interrupted.  
“You can put the fire out.” The man stated firmly.  
“What? No I can’t!” Barry responded, panicked at the idea.

  
The man took another pull from the oxygen mask, then let it drop.  
“You run around the building, create a vortex,”  
“ _A vacuum_.” They finished at the same time, Barry turning to face the building.  
“Suck all the oxygen out, the fires go out.” He murmured, calculations running through his head. He sped forward, forcing himself to _run and run and run_ , using the same man as a stopping point when he actually did it, laughing and breathing heavily.

  
“Thank you.” Barry sighed, moving to run a hand through his hair but remembering the shirt he was using as a mask, so just flapping his hands by his face. He couldn’t believe this. He’d just put out a _major fire_ with his _speed_! He laughed again, before freezing for a second.  
“I have to go, there- there are more places bombed. I gotta-“  
“Go, then! Run, fast man, run!”

  
So he did.

  
He ran, fast as he’d ever run. From Central City, to Star City, to Metropolis, to Gotham, New York, Miami, Washington, Charlotte, and finally Pittsburgh. His legs _burned_ at first, but the more he ran, the more natural he felt, the _faster_ he could go. He’d never felt so alive, saving these people, putting out the fires, taking a few glucose gel packs from the ambulances and then moving on. After Pittsburgh, the new reports said that Superman had come back from Japan and had taken care of the rest of the cities.

  
Barry was giddy, he’d never done anything this serious before, he’d saved so many people, actually _saved their lives_! He’d always been so scared, but he’d stepped up and saved the day when people needed him. _Just like Clark_!! He stopped back at every city, checking up on the people he’d pulled out of the buildings.

  
When he got back to Central, he found the same man that helped him before, just getting out of an ambulance, a shock blanket wrapped around his shoulders.  
“Hey, I just wanted to say thank you. A lot more people could have gotten hurt tonight without your idea, so… thank you. Really.” Barry smiled, offering a hand out to shake. The man took it with a smile, before putting his hair up in a ponytail.  
“No need to thank me man, I’ve been keeping up with your work. It’s _so cool_. I’m Cisco, by the way, Cisco Ramon.”

  
Barry blinked, the name ringing familiar in his mind.  
“Wait, hang on, are you the guy Superman told me about?”  
“ _From Star Labs_.” They finished at the same time, both of them grinning at each other.  
“Yeah dude! That was me! It’s wicked cool to meet you, man. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about your powers? Just, while you’re here?” Cisco asked, biting his lip with a grin. Barry could feel himself beginning to shake, and he glanced down at his hands. Cisco noticed, blinked and drew his own conclusions. “Oh man, it must take heaps of energy to do what you just did! I’m meeting my friend Ronnie at a diner before I go back to his place, let me buy you a meal.”

  
Barry’s eyes went wide and he shook his head.  
“Oh, no, no, that’s okay, I don’t want to take payments for helping people.” He insisted, holding his hands up, only to draw them to his chest to try and hide their shaking. Cisco pursed his lips for a moment.  
“Then let me bribe you into letting me ask you questions?” He smiled, bouncing up on his toes, his hands twisting in the shock blanket the same way Barry’s did in his own blanket. Barry bit his lip, but couldn’t help but want a chance to info-dump to someone who had similar hyper-fixations.  
“Alright, as long as it’s a bribe for an interview and not a thanks for helping you.”  
“Deal.”

  
They sat and talked in that diner for almost three hours, discussing what Barry knew about his abilities, hypothesising about the parts he didn’t understand, the two of them flapping hands and tapping fingers and bouncing legs and just feeding off each other’s stimmy energy. Barry’s news alert beeped, telling him that Superman had finished helping people and talking to the press, and he apologised to Cisco and Ronnie.  
“I’m really sorry guys, thank you so much for the food and the talk, but I think I should check in with the other hero in town.”  
“Batman?!” Cisco asked with a grin, his shoulders shaking with held back laughter.  
“Oh dude, I _wish_. But Supes _will_ wanna check in. This has been fun, though, thank you so much, both of you.”  
“Anytime, fast man.”  
“No, I’m not rebranding to that. Stop it.”

  
They all laughed as Barry slipped out of the booth, leaving the small amount of cash he had on him to help pay, even if he couldn’t really spare it. It wasn’t fair on the two of them. He ran back to his place, testing and injecting, and grabbing a small glass of juice to counter the running he’d just done to the warehouse.

  
**Monday, 3:50pm  
Fast Boi**  
_Can we talk?_

**Super-Lame**  
_I’ll head over once I’m finished checking in with Lois._

**Fast Boi**  
_Give her my best, I’ll see you soon._

  
That taken care of, Barry slipped out of his charred, burned clothes and headed for the bathroom. He really wanted a shower.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Barry couldn’t stop smiling as he got out of the shower and put on some more comfortable clothes. All this time he’d been hesitant about his capability in being able to help people, but the fact of the matter was _he could_. He was pretty good at it, even.

  
He knew Clark would think the same.

  
Speaking of.

  
The man knocked at the door, Barry practically skipping over to let him in. Clark smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Barry grinned back, leading him over to the kitchen bench.  
“Here.” Barry said, handing over a few energy bars, huffing as Clark pushed them back.  
“No, what if you need-“  
“I’m fine, Clark. I’ve gotten myself to as normal as can be under these circumstances. You, on the other hand, have been running around Japan helping them recover from an earthquake, and then had to rush back to deal with these bombings. Eat them, you need them more than I do right now, and I’ll reheat a dinner for you.”

  
Clark sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face.  
“Thanks, B-ster.” He mumbled, taking the energy bars with a faint smile. Barry smiled back, pulling a frozen pasta meal out and placing it in the microwave before jumping up on the bench.  
“Is Japan nice?” He asked, swinging his legs. Clark huffed around his mouthful, amused, then launched into a story around mouthfuls of food.

  
Barry let him talk, handing over the pasta once it was ready, just listening for now. He’d have his chance to talk, he wasn’t worried about how this would go. He had no reason to think this wouldn’t turn out for the better.

  
When Clark finished, Barry moved the plates and rubbish to where they belonged, then stood across the bench from him, bouncing on his toes.  
“So, about tonight.” He started, grin stretching across his whole face.  
“I want to be more serious about this hero business. I want a suit, and an identity, and I want to train to be better. I didn’t think I could do this, but now I know I can-“  
“No!” Clark barked, shocking Barry back a step. “I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap like that, but you can’t. You can’t do this.”

  
Barry frowned, his hands clenching and unclenching, not out of anger, but just out of a need to _move_.  
“I- I thought you believed in me.” He said, voice low.  
“I do, Barry, I do, but I… maybe you should just stick to the small time stuff for now, right?”  
“No, I don’t think that’s right! I saved people's _lives_ today, Clark! I stopped fires spreading! I even caught one of the bombers!” Barry said angrily, his hands now moving at super speed.

  
Clark sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“This isn’t about how capable you are, this is about your _health_.”  
“My health?! Are you _fucking kidding me_?!” Barry snapped, his hands now fully clenched, still shaking. “ _Now_ you’re worried about my health?! I’ve been sick my whole fucking life! I was dying before I even met you, and I’ve been _dying_ this _whole fucking time_! Except only _now_ it’s a problem?!”  
“You came to me for help!” Clark yelled right back, cheeks darkening as he started to lose control of his temper.  
“Because I thought you could help! But you can’t! All you’ve done is consider other people who might _actually_ be able to pull through for me!”

  
“You’re going to get yourself killed!”  
“I’m already dying!”  
“You’re irresponsible!”  
“I am _not a child_ -!”  
“ _Yes you are_!”

  
Barry took another step back in shock, his whole arms now vibrating instead of just his hands. Clark wasn’t finished, however.  
“You’re nothing but a little kid playing grown-up! You should never have been out on the streets pretending you could do this and it was completely moronic that you ever started!” Clark’s chest was heaving, Barry was vibrating from anger. He couldn’t believe this. He’d thought Clark was _different_ than everyone else. Thought he was different from the social workers who considered him bothersome, different from the foster parents who thought he was a burden, different from all the people in his life who thought he was _weird, strange, abnormal_ and _useless_ because his autistic mind made him act distinctly ‘other’.

  
“Get. Out.” Barry muttered.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard me. Get the _fuck_ out of here! I’m not interested in seeing you ever again! Stay the fuck away from me!” He screeched, resisting the urge to punch something. Clark scoffed, heading for the door.  
“Fine with me!”

  
The door slammed, and there was a sonic _boom_ of Clark super-speed flying away from him. For exactly five seconds, Barry could only feel the rage burning in his veins. After those five seconds, the realisation of what he’d just done hit him, and he fell to the ground, tears flowing down his cheeks as he sobbed into his hand.

  
He’d just lost his best friend. His _only_ friend. Clark had turned his whole world upside down in the best way possible, taking his life and making it so much better. He’d just thrown it all away.

  
Part of his brain told him to just give himself up, do whatever Clark said just so he’d stay, but Barry knew that was a hurt and abused part of himself from so many years of living in fear from people who were supposed to be his guardians. They just had to talk it out. Talk about why Clark couldn’t think of him as the adult he was and why Barry felt it was so important to keep going out there to help people. They could do that. They could do that. Couldn’t they?

  
He sped for his phone, thinking Clark had had enough time to get back to Metropolis, maybe even have Lois calm him down a little bit. He called, listening to the ringing desperately until it said it was unavailable. Okay, he just had to wait a little longer. Again, nothing. Maybe Lois needed some more time to calm him down. When he tried again, still nothing.

  
So the night went on, Barry, sitting on his bed, sobbing his heart out and hoping beyond all hope that he hadn’t ruined the one truly good thing he had in his life. Ringing Clark’s phone over and over and over again.

  
Each time being declined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh boy. Ooooh BOI. What are they gonna do now??? WHO KNOWS????? Me. I know. Until next chapter, my friends... in the meantime PLEASE feel free to comment your thoughts down below, they mean so much to me and I love hearing from you all <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I’ve made you wait long enough...

Barry had passed out some time around four am, and was blearily awoken by his alarm going off at eight. He used his speed to get ready to go to work, so he could try and call Clark a few more times before he had to leave.

  
He called twice with no success.

  
But on the third call, the line picked up.

  
“Clark?!” He gasped, holding Harbour to his chest.  
“Sorry, no, this is Lois.” The other end answered, Barry deflating and leaning back against the sofa with a soft sigh.  
“Oh, hey, Lois. It’s Barry. Um… is Clark there?” He asked, trying not to seem too desperate even though he totally was.  
“I’m so sorry, sweetie, he’s on a day trip.” She answered, and Barry nodded despite knowing she couldn’t see him. Day trip, code for an overseas mission. Superman was out somewhere in the world helping people.  
“Right- Okay- um- could- could you do me a favour, please?”  
“Sure, what do you need?”

  
Barry took a deep breath at the sound of her voice. It was calm and collected, but so kind and soft.  
“Could you tell Clark that I’m sorry?” He whispered, his voice cracking.  
“I think you should tell him, Barry.”  
“I- I’ve been trying!” He insisted, tears welling in his eyes again. “He won’t… Lois, he won’t even answer me…” He closed his eyes against the wave to tears, several spilling out anyway. Lois sighed on the other end of the line, and he could imagine her shaking her head the way she did when she was annoyed by something.  
“What are you doing, farm boy?” She muttered, obviously not meant for him. “I’ll get him over there to talk to you, okay? Just try and calm down, speedster. Fights happen sometimes, it’s normal. Nobody can get along one hundred percent of the time. It doesn’t mean he’s going to be mad forever. Especially Clark, you know how big of a softie he is. He’ll come around and you can talk it out. I promise. Besides! He said he’ll come to your orientation, right? You know Clark won’t break a promise.” She reassured him, her voice still that comforting calm/collected/kind/soft.

  
He let out a long breath, running a hand through his hair.  
“Thank you, Lois.” He murmured, voice a little stronger now.  
“No worries, speedo. Look after yourself, Barry.” She answered, the two of them saying goodbye and hanging up. Barry cleaned up his face, trying to think positive thoughts. Lois knew Clark better than anyone, if she thought he’d come around, Barry trusted her. He trusted Clark.

  
For now, he had a job to get to.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Today was the day.

  
Barry was standing outside, milling with some other soon-to-be-freshman, waiting for when Clark would show up. He’d hadn’t called yesterday, even after Lois saying she’d try and get him too. He’d sent some texts last night saying that he was sorry and that he wanted to talk. Lois had said Clark wouldn’t be mad forever, and he’d _promised_ he’d be here. Clark never broke a promise.

  
**To: Super-Lame**  
_Hey, I know we’re not the best of pals right now, but you’re still coming, right?_

  
He swallowed thickly, his phone gripped tightly in his grasp as he rocked back and forth on his feet nervously. Clark had to come. He _had to_. If he didn’t come, then… then it meant it was really over, that he’d really lost his best friend. Which… just couldn’t be true. Barry’s life had never been so _good_ , not since his mum died. He didn’t know if he could go back to the way things had been.

  
Alone.

  
There was a call to come inside, and Barry felt tears spring forth. He blinked them back stubbornly, he couldn’t cry here for crying out loud. Now he even sounded like Clark. Great. He headed in with the other people, sending one last text before switching his phone for a notepad and pen.

  
**To: Super-Lame**  
_If you’re still coming, they’ve told us to gather inside. They’ll let you in. I’ll sit near the door for you._

  
Barry almost felt like he was in high school again. The way he forced himself to focus on the important information being shared, while struggling through the fact that someone who supposedly cared for him had hurt him so terribly. It was a familiar experience, and while Barry knew how to make sure he still got everything he needed from the presenter, part of his mind was still focussed on Clark.

  
They split up into groups for the tour, being led around by current students, occasionally running into professors or other groups of students moving into their dorms. There was more than one person wearing Superman shirts, and each one tugged at his heart. He did his best to ignore them.

  
“Attention Central City University!”

  
The leader of their group paused, frowning in confusion. Whatever this announcement was, it wasn’t planned.

  
“This is the BDC, we have rigged bombs up throughout the entire campus. You all have forty five seconds to evacuate, good luck.”

  
People started gasping and panicking, but Barry didn’t pay them any heed, just slipping into the space where time slowed down and he could move as fast as he liked. He started with the people in his group, getting them out of the building and a safe distance away, and once they were all out, he went back in to find everyone else.

  
He’d never run this fast before, he was faster now than even just two days ago putting out those fires and racing to different cities. His legs pumped away as he carried people out of the building. However fast he was going, time was still passing, a fact he was constantly aware of as he tried to carry two or three people at a time. He couldn’t let these people die.

  
He wouldn’t.

  
Barry turned to go back in for a final time, the only people left inside now being the terrorists. He could make it. He just had to run _faster_.

  
Still running, he passed by a box that was mid fall, from where he’d left it after taking the person to safety. Spilling out of it was a poster of Superman, and for a moment, Barry couldn’t breathe. Distracted, he ran headfirst into a wall, time rapidly catching up with him as he groaned, clutched his head where he’d hit it, and tried to get his bearings. By the time he did, however, it was too late.

  
“3, 2, 1-“

  
A great resounding _BOOM_ deafened him for a moment, and when he turns towards where the noise came from, a wall of flame was rapidly approaching him.  
“ _Shit_!” Barry yelped, turning and running for his life, crashing into a poor police officer on his way out. He brought himself back to normal time, but kept himself vibrating as to not give away his secret identity.  
“ _Oh, oh I am_ so sorry, _let me help you up. Sorry, I’m still getting used to having this super-speed_.” He rambled, his voice distorted by his vibrating vocal chords. Well. That was a cool trick he didn’t know he had.

  
The officer waved him off once he helped her up, and Barry turned to watch the building explode and collapse. He felt sick, felt bile rising in his throat, but he swallowed it back. Those poor people that he’d left in there…

  
“Excuse me, do you have a minute to answer a few questions?” Someone asked, Barry turning to see a journalist with a camera. He shook his head, feeling a tear run down his face.  
“ _No, no, I’m sorry_.” He answered, before running away. Running away from his mistakes, from his now ruined future, from the feeling of guilt he didn’t know what to do with.

  
Barry stopped in his kitchen, shaking as he held himself up on the bench. He’d never done something like that before. He’d saved so many lives, but he hadn’t been able to save the bombers themselves. Even though they were bad people who had blown up an entire college campus, he still couldn’t help but feel the ache deep in his heart.

  
But he couldn’t focus on the mental trauma right now. He could feel himself growing dizzier by the second as his blood sugars descended. He grabbed a soda from the fridge while fumbling for his test kit with his free hand. Half the drink was gone before he even finished the test, one point seven showing on his screen. He grabbed another soda and a packet of cookie dough, downing it all as fast as he could without activating his abilities. The dough was followed by a whole jar of nutella, which he was going to regret when he came to his senses.

  
Hypo aside, he had still been running high for the last few days with no sign of stopping. The insulin he injected wasn’t doing anything anymore, but he kept at it, hoping it might just do something _this time_. As his hypo faded, all the other symptoms of high blood sugar started coming back, starting with dehydration. He sighed, his mouth already dry as he grabbed his largest cup and filled it with water. He knew what was coming, what was probably already wrecking his body. He hadn’t wanted to admit it, and most of him still wasn’t. Finishing the water, he filled the cup again and collapsed onto his bed.

  
Exhaustion washed over him, and he fell asleep in minutes.

  
Barry woke to a sharp pain across his stomach, gasping as he curled in on himself, sweating, mouth dry, breathing rapidly. _Fuck_. He knew this was coming. He’d known this was coming from the moment he figured out why his levels were out of control. Now that he was in the middle of it, he wished for just a bit more time to prepare.

  
He had no idea how long he laid there for, groaning in pain and trying to force back a round of nausea, but after some time a loud knock sounded on his door, leaving him covering his ears as if that would help against his migraine.  
“Barry, Barry, are you there? It’s Clark.”

  
Oh god, there was no hiding this now. Especially when a fresh wave of pain ripped through him and he whimpered, clearly in listening distance of fucking Superman.  
“Barry?! Oh for the love of- I’m coming in!” Clark called, his voice annoyed and just a little angry. It was followed by the sounds of his door opening and closing, and heavy footsteps on his floor. “Barry? Oh- oh shit, Barry!”

  
Clark was suddenly at his bedside, pushing his damp hair back from his forehead and cupping his cheek. It felt nice.  
“What’s wrong, kiddo? Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked softly, the voice the opposite of his face, his glasses moved down his nose slightly with the force of his frowning. Barry shook his head weakly, leaning more into Clark’s hands.  
“DKA.” He managed to get out, mouth still dry with dehydration. The older man noticed, grabbed the water on the bedside table and moved him gently so he’s able to drink it.

  
Barry’s grateful, but he doesn’t think it will help much. He’s too far gone in this. Nothing is bringing his levels down other than a miracle.  
“I don’t know what that is, Barry.”  
“Diabetic Ketoacidosis. Levels too high, no insulin, body tries using dangerous chemicals to get rid of sugar rather than the safe ones. Dangerous chemicals build up and basically just fuck up everything.” He sagged as he finished, out of breath and exhausted by how weak his body had become.

  
He doubled over in pain suddenly again, crying out and clutching his stomach. Clark’s hands were hovering, like he doesn’t know what to do to help. He probably doesn’t. The pain doesn’t leave, but it subsides some, enough for him to just be whimpering instead of yelling. Barry thinks he’d be crying if he wasn’t so fucking dehydrated.  
“It hurts.” He whispered, barely audible but loud enough for Superman.  
“What does?”  
“Dying.”

  
Clark looked panicked for a few seconds, before his face settled into stone.  
“No, I’m not going to let that happen. Come on, I’m getting you to someone who should be able to help.” He said firmly, gently cradling Barry in his arms and heading for the door.  
“Wait,” Barry answered weakly, gesturing towards the bed, “under the pillow.” Clark moved it aside to see a soft whale toy, slightly worn with age. He handed it to Barry without a word and walked outside, locking the place Barry calls home and lifting into the sky.

  
Barry shook in Clark’s arms, groaning and whimpering and making so many pained noises, each one tearing at Clark’s heart. They’re not even halfway to Gotham before Barry passes out cold.  
“No, no, no, come on kid, stay with me, please.” Clark begged, speeding up as much as he dared towards the home of the Bat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please PLEASE let me know your thoughts, I know I’ve left this at a cliffhanger but I gotta put y’all through the ringer right? IT CANT ALL BE FLUFF!!
> 
> Edit: Guys PLEASE stop apologising for long comments!! I love them so much y’all they make my heart soar!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s accidentally been seventy years since I updated but uh yeah here you go please don’t kill meeeeee

Clark landed behind Batman on a rooftop, not caring that he was out of costume and that the man would know his identity. His only thoughts were for Barry, the kids safety, making sure he stayed _alive_.

  
“I thought I told you to stay out of Gotham.” Batman growled rather than greeted, but Clark didn’t care.   
“Please,” He started, his voice cracking with desperation, tears falling off his face and onto Barry’s t-shirt. “Please, he’s dying, and I can’t help him. There’s nothing I can do. Please can you just try, please, god, please, Batman.”

  
Batman turned, what was visible of his face twisted in anger but froze, expression going slack.   
“Jason.” He whispered quietly, so quietly Clark knows he wasn’t meant to hear it, so he pretends he didn’t.   
“Please, hate me all you want, just _help him_.” His voice cracks again, a sob tearing out of him, more tears falling onto the kid in his arms. Batman stared for just a second longer, nodded, and shot a grappling line.

  
“Follow the Batmobile, make sure no one sees you. I can’t guarantee anything but I’ll do what I can.” Batman’s tone was unlike Clark’s ever heard it before, and he nodded in answer, already hovering again to follow.   
“Thank you. Thank you so much.” He whispered, taking a moment to make sure Barry is still tucked securely against him, including the whale, before flying into the air, his ears trained on the Batman to follow him.

“You’re gonna be okay, Barry. I promise. No matter what it takes, I’ll make sure you’re okay.”

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Clark set down in an underground bunker, or rather, arrived. He was too anxious to actually land, hovering several inches off the ground as Batman climbed out of his car.   
“This way, there’s a medical unit. Agent A!” The man is off, so Clark floats in the direction gestured to, carefully laying Barry down on a cot.

  
He sighed, wiping the tears off his face before running his hand through Barry’s hair. He should have checked in sooner, more often, maybe he could have found a way to prevent this. An older looking man approached, looking Barry over with a neutral expression. Batman isn’t far behind, stoic as a rock.   
“Thank you.” Clark whispered, swallowing past a lump in his throat. Batman just nodded, but it was more response than he’d been expecting.

  
The older man took some blood samples and hooked up an IV.   
“I- I don’t think it’ll work.” Clark muttered, automatically running a hand through Barry’s hair again.   
“It’s what we have, Master Superman, and I am sure it is better than nothing.” The man replied, English accent short but still somehow comforting. Clark just nodded, taking a deep breath to try and calm down. He would be no help to Barry if he panicked now.

  
Batman took blood samples from the man that he’d drawn from Barry, making Clark frown.   
“What- what are you doing?” He asked, tone firm with protectiveness even if he couldn’t help but stutter.   
“I’m going to run a few tests, see if I can synthesise something to help him.” Batman answered, Clark nodding in answer.

  
With nothing to do but wait, Clark hovered and paced, floating about a foot off the ground as he walked back and forth across the length of the bunker.   
“We will do everything in our power to help him, Master Superman.” The older man said, voice firm and oddly comforting despite the overwhelming odds.   
“Clark. Just call me Clark. His name is Barry.” He sighed, finally sinking down to the ground, legs crossed as he sat and buried his head in his hands.

  
He sat there, listening to the sound of Barry’s heart, fluttering sluggishly in his chest, Batman’s suit brushing against itself, the Englishman puttering around Barry’s bedside, making checkups. He tried to take deep breaths, tried to remain calm for Barry’s sake. Barry needed him, except… except he was useless. He was no help to Barry, he was just standing by the sidelines watching him die. Clark choked back a fresh wave of sobs, while catching Batman mumbling under his breath.

  
“If I had some way of making it stronger, more concentrated…”

  
Clark froze.

  
Clark remembered.

  
He pushed himself up into the air again, pulling his clothes off so he was wearing just his suit underneath.   
“I- I have an idea of someone who can help. I need to- I have to- Barry-“   
“Blindfold them once you reach Gotham.”   
“What?”   
Batman growled, turning to face him.   
“Blindfold them so they don’t know the location of this place.”

  
Clark nodded, plucking his tie from his pile of clothes before hovering over Barry.   
“I’ll be back soon. In a flash, yeah?” He whispered, running his hand through his hair once more and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Then he was off, speeding towards Star Labs as fast as he could go. Once he got close he slowed slightly, listening through different heartbeats until he found the one he was looking for.

  
He landed in the lab silently, though he wasn’t trying to sneak.   
“Doctor Snow.” He said, trying to keep his voice strong, to keep his voice like Superman rather than terrified Clark Kent. The woman jumped, turning around to see him and relaxing slightly.   
“Oh, Superman, I didn’t hear you come in.” She said breathlessly, her heartbeat jumping in her chest.   
“I’m sorry to have frightened you, Doctor, but I’m in great need of your assistance.”

  
Caitlin frowned, calming slightly as she processed his words.   
“What can I do for you?” She answered, ready and willing to help.   
“Have you heard of the streak?” A nod. “He’s dying. His speed- it’s not just running, his whole body runs at an incredibly fast rate. His insulin has stopped working. You said you were working on concentrated medicines when we talked the other day. Do you think you can help him?”

  
Caitlin pursed her lips, and he could practically see the gears churning in her head.   
“Let me grab my work. What are his symptoms?” She asked, all business.   
“He- he’s dehydrated. Had pains in his stomach, his breath smelt like paint thinner. His skin was flushed and he had rapid breathing. He said something about Ke- Keto-“   
“Ketoacidosis.” Caitlin finished for him, leaving him just nodding.   
“He passed out as I was flying him to Gotham, he still hasn’t woken up. It’s been about forty five minutes since he lost consciousness.”

  
Caitlin frowned, pausing for a moment to give him a weird look before continuing to carefully pack the medicines she had already created.   
“Why take him to Gotham?”   
“I- I thought Batman could help.”   
“Can he?”   
“He is.”   
Caitlin nodded, doing up the case and standing.   
“I’m ready.” She said, Clark nodding in answer.   
“How would you like to fly, Doctor?” He asked.   
“Whatever is easiest for you.”

  
He handed her the tie then picked her up bridal style.   
“Batman requests a blindfold once we reach Gotham so you won’t know the location of his secret hideout.” He explained, watching her nod before flying out the window and into the sky. He held her tightly, making sure the case was also secure. This could be Barry’s last chance. The thought bought more tears to his eyes, but his speed and the wind pushed them back into his hair so thankfully Caitlin didn’t see them.

  
They paused only to tie the blindfold, then Clark continued on towards the bunker. He landed softly, placing the woman down and gently taking the tie off her face.   
“That’s- The Flash there, Batman is looking at blood samples over there.” He explains, even though the bunker isn’t that big and she can see it all for herself. Clark doesn’t remember ever being this nervous or stressed in his entire life. He started hovering up in the air again, legs crossed as if he was sitting, chewing on his fingers (a habit he broke when he was twelve).

  
Caitlin was a professional, checking Barry over and looking at the readings the Englishman had taken (he really needed something to call him), before confidently walking over to Batman’s working area.   
“I need to see the blood samples you took.” She said, her voice steady, assessing, not betraying emotion one way or the other. Batman didn’t spare her a glance, tapping at one of his screens and nudging it her way.   
“Here’s the results.”   
“Great.” She answered, her voice carrying more of a bite now. “I am going to need those, but I also need to see the blood samples myself. Unless you’d rather I not give my patient proper care.”

  
Batman made a noise, Clark couldn’t tell if he was upset or impressed, and moved out of the way of the equipment he was using so Caitlin could use it. He glided over towards Barry, stopping at the head of the bed so he wouldn’t be in the way, gently stroking Barry’s hair again.   
“It’s going to be okay, I promise, we’re gonna take such good care of you. It’ll all be over soon. Then we can do a team up, just like you wanted. I’ll make sure everyone knows you’re the Flash- and I know, I know, it’s a work in progress. You do seem to like the Flash more than any of the others though. It’s even what you used to introduce yourself to me. I like the Flash too. Once this is all over I’ll help you find a new college and a new place so you don’t have to live in that abandoned warehouse anymore. I may not know much about science the way you do, but I’ll help you through classes any way I can. I’m pretty good at writing essays, English was always more my subject. I’ll even try and stop calling you ‘kid’ so much, yeah? You just- you just gotta get through this. You have to. We’re doing everything we can but you have to do your part to, you hear me? Just stay with us, stay with us. Stay with me.”

  
His voice choked up, leaving him blinking back tears again. The older man came by with a bottle of water and a mug of something that smelt like hot chocolate.   
“I insist on you drinking the water first, Master Superman. You’ve done a lot of flying around, amongst other activities.” He spoke gently, and Clark appreciated the fact he didn’t say he was crying, even though he’d been sobbing almost all night.   
“Thank you.” He whispered, taking the bottle and the mug with a weak smile, doing as he was instructed and drinking the water first.

  
“Do you have a blood glucose monitor?” Caitlin asked as she straightened up from the equipment she was using. Batman hesitated, but Clark didn’t.   
“Yes, it’s in his pocket.” He answered, reaching into Barry’s hoodie and pulling out the small machine. Caitlin walked over and gently took both it and one of Barry’s hands, pricking his finger and taking a measurement.   
“Alright, I can work with this.” She murmured, walking towards the case and pulling out the IV bags she’d packed. She replaced the one the older man had given Barry, and stuck a needle into another one, placing it into the line but not adding the whole bag. Clark frowned, debating asking what was going on when Caitlin glanced up and noticed his expression.

  
“The bag is to hydrate him again, the separate injection is insulin. There’s no way to know how much he actually needs since he doesn’t have a regular dose and this is still technically a prototype medication that hasn’t been tested properly, but he needs something.” She explained, and Clark nodded.   
“Okay. Thank you, Doctor Snow.” He murmured, his hand still in Barry’s hair.   
“No need to thank me, Superman. I’m here to help.” She smiled softly, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing in a comforting manner.

  
She placed the test kit into his hands, making him glance down at it and back up at her.   
“I need to do tests on his blood samples, I need you to check his sugars every ten minutes. It may seem like that’s too short of a space, but blood sugars can change rapidly in a normal person, and even a regular diabetic. With… the Flash here, I don’t know. I’m tempted to even bring it down to five minutes. This is uncharted territory. Keep me updated every time you do a test.” She instructed, giving his shoulder one last squeeze before going back to where Batman was working.

  
The older man bought over two chairs, and he threw him a hesitant smile.   
“I’m really sorry, I don’t seem to have caught your name, sir.” Clark remarked, rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. The man’s lips twitched just slightly at the corners, barely enough to notice, but there.   
“I believe Sir refers to me as ‘Agent A’ when around company he does not wish to know our identities, but if you must, call me A, the ‘agent’ part is unnecessary, Master Superman.”   
Clark glanced at Caitlin for a second.   
“Just Superman is fine, really.”  
“If you say so, sir.”

  
Clark offered him a smile that was a bit more genuine, less tinged with the stress of the evening. He sat in the chair A had bought him, pulling it close to Barry’s bedside to keep stroking his hair. The time came for him to check Barry’s sugars, being as gentle as he could while still applying enough pressure to squeeze the blood out.   
“Twenty six point two.” He called to Caitlin, who stood from her work and nodded.   
“Good, that’s come down quickly. Still not anywhere near a healthy number, but it’s down, and that’s the important thing.”

  
After the third time Clark called out a number, with Caitlin injecting another small dose into the IV line, A spoke quietly beside him.   
“I don’t mean to pry, sir, but you mentioned finding the young master a new college.” Not strictly a question, but it was implied.   
“The school that got bombed earlier this afternoon, he’d been accepted there on a full scholarship. He got some other acceptances, but no other scholarship offers, and the kid works three jobs just to afford necessities. He can’t afford college without one. I don’t think he even had time to deal with it before… before…” Clark stopped, swallowing thickly as he stared at Barry’s unhealthily flushed face. A simply nodded, letting Clark off the hook for not finishing.

  
Clark kept up a bedside vigil. He had to be here when Barry woke up, so he’d have something familiar around. So Barry would be more comfortable. Soon enough, his heartbeat was going to speed up to that too fast fluttering that was normal for him and he’d wake up. Possibly make fun of Clark for being so worried. He might make some remark about not being worth crying over that would tug at Clark’s heart but it would be okay, because he would be awake, and he’d be able to take all the time in the world to convince him otherwise. Barry would wake up soon.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Barry did not wake up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!!! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! What’s going to happen to our favourite speedster!!!!!!!!! I promise I won’t make y’all nearly as long this time! 
> 
> PLEASE let me know your Thoughts in the comments. I LIVE off of comments.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m back with a new chapter after that terrible cliffhanger uhhh yeah have fun

Clark wasn’t sure exactly when it changed from unconsciousness to a coma, but the change still left him crushed. He didn’t eat the food A bought him, absolutely refused to leave Barry’s side for anything except to get more strips for the test kit. He dedicatedly kept checking the kids sugar, learning what he could from Caitlin or his phone so he could be more help in the future, in case something like this ever happened again.

  
Barry was so still and quiet, it unnerved him. Barry was never still, and he was hardly ever quiet. He just laid there, chest moving with each breath he took. Never frowning, never smiling, never flinching at the dramatic noises Batman would make when something didn’t go his way. Clark felt tears threaten him again, and he shifted the chair just slightly closer to lie his head next to Barry’s, taking his hand since the position made stroking his hair awkward.

  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you. Just come back, okay? Please come back.” He whispered, tears leaking out onto bed.

  
Clark didn’t mean too, but he fell asleep in that position, too emotionally exhausted to stay awake any longer.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
When Clark woke just a few hours later, Barry was still unconscious.   
“Did he wake up at all?” Is the first thing he said, desperate for any good news. Caitlin looked over and shook her head.   
“But his blood sugars are improving. He still has a very high ketone level, however. Once those come down, he should start to progress.” She explained, tone reassuring Clark slightly. He nodded, running a hand through his hair and sighing.   
“What time is it?”   
“Seven thirty am, you’ve been asleep for around four hours.” Batman answered, making Clark nod again.

  
Clark grabbed his phone from his pile of discarded clothes, noting they had been folded and placed on a table and reminding himself to thank A for that. He called Perry, getting himself a few days off for a ‘family emergency’, before going through Barry’s phone and calling his bosses. One of the calls didn’t go so well, despite the fact he’d been told Barry was in a coma, he said if Barry wasn’t in next week, he’d be fired. The man was apologetic though.   
“I like him, he’s a good worker, and I wish I could give more time, but we can’t just keep him on the payroll hoping he’ll recover.”   
“I understand. Thank you for your time.”

  
He sighed, looking at the kid stretched over the medical cot. He wished there was more he could do.   
“Dr Snow, do you need me to talk to your boss at Star Labs to let them know you’re working with me?” He asked, not wanting anyone else to lose their jobs. She looked over at him and smiled.   
“I already took care of it, thank you though.”

  
Clark went back to his bedside vigil, reluctantly taking some food that A gave him, not wanting to compete with the stern look he was given. He didn’t taste it, and the food just sat heavy in his stomach. Nothing would matter until Barry was okay.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Batman disappeared for around two hours, saying he had his own business to attend to. Caitlin worked in silence, except for when she would hum in response to Clark calling out readings.

  
Clark couldn't believe he was here again, standing aside and watching someone he loved die. He didn’t know which was worse, because they’re both so equally terrible, watching someone be taken away in a single moment with no chance of being able to help, or this long drawn out suffering, where he was still so totally helpless. What was the point of all these powers (“abilities, the word is abilities.” Barry’s voice sounded in his head) if he couldn’t help those that were closest to him. His mind flited to everyone else he could fail, from his Ma and Lois, to the workers he’d known for less than a day while working out in the snow.

  
God, and the last thing he would have done would have been to yell at him, words of anger and frustration. Just like his father all over again. Was this all he could do? Fight with people and then lead them to their deaths? His father, Zod, and Barry… He was so _young_. Clark just hadn’t wanted him to ever have to make the choice he made. He could still feel Zod’s bones cracking under his hands, still dreamt of it at night. He hated doing it, but it was what he’d had to do. Barry should never be in that position. Instead of explaining why he was afraid to a frustrated kid, he’d just yelled back, poured stinging insults on him, directly in the places Clark knew it would hurt. Because Barry had confided them with him, in confidence, leaning on the first friendly shoulder he’d had since his mother died and he had _used that against him_.

  
If Barry died… if Barry died, he would have failed. He’d quit this stupid hero gig. He wouldn’t deserve it. He knows it isn’t entirely his fault, Barry had an autoimmune disease and his medication stopped working, but he had come to him for help. He had come to Clark for help and Clark had done _nothing_. Why keep doing this if the people he cares about, the people he _loves_ are just going to die? They will eventually, he knows he’s going to outlive everyone, but dying like this, before their time, it’s just _cruel_.

  
He couldn’t save his father, and he couldn’t save Barry. Hundreds of people got hurt in his fight with Zod. How much good did he really do? How long could he-

  
Clark jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder, hovering an inch or so above the chair before relaxing as he realised who it was. He hadn’t heard Batman return from wherever he had been, too distracted in his thoughts and feelings.   
“Oh, hey, sorry.” Clark murmured, dropping back onto the seat with a long breath. Batman handed him a pile of clothes, clean clothes, and gestured off to the right.   
“There are showering facilities in that direction. I’ll watch him if you want to use them, and I’ll call if anything happens.” Batman offered, voice still gruff and deliberately changed, but the voice machine had been turned off.

  
Clark took the clothes hesitantly, looking down at Barry. He needed just a bit of a break, enough to look after himself so that he could look after Barry. But… Batman huffed at his hesitance, starting to roll his eyes but catching himself before completing the action.   
“Or don’t and just sit there looking miserable. It doesn’t matter to me. Just make up your mind, I have work to do.”

  
Clark nodded, running a hand through his hair.   
“Thanks.” He answered, throwing the man a half smile as he squeezed his shoulder, then quickly retreated from the touch. He hovered up and over the chair, just watching for a moment as Batman sat down in his place, pulling off his glove to check his pulse, and it all suddenly made sense to Clark. Until now he’d been confused as to why Batman did what he did, especially as their methods differed so greatly. He cared. Batman cared so much for people that he barely knew how to express it. He let out a sigh through his nose, turning to go find those showers and trying to ignore his feelings of inadequacy and failure.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Over two days with only the barest of improvements, Clark was really trying his hardest not to completely fall apart. Caitlin was nervous and even Batman seemed to be showing some uncharacteristic worry over Barry. Then something impossibly strange happened.   
“B, come on! You’ve locked yourself in here for more than two days!” A young voice sounded from the staircase off the the side, footsteps padding down on the stone. “I get you’re Mr Dark or whatever, but- _eep_!”

  
The voice cut off into a shocked yelp, and Clark was ignoring all his instincts telling him to turn around. Batman was almost militant about his privacy, even Caitlin was frozen in place as she glanced at the Batman out of the corner of her eye. Batman growled, turning and addressing the voice in a reprimanding tone.   
“What are you doing down here? You were told to stay out of the cave for the next week!”   
“Well if you had just _said_ there were people staying down here I wouldn’t have come down without a mask, obviously! I thought we talked about this, B, secrets aren’t for fa-“   
“Robin!”

  
Clark pushed himself up, floating over to a case holding an array of domino masks. He picked one out and turned towards the new person, flying over to him. His hearing could tell that they were facing the other direction, the voice echoing back up the stairs rather than through the bunker. He breathed out a soft breath finding out he was right, not liking having to risk Batman’s wrath. He passed the mask over the young man’s shoulder, waving it just so to grab his attention.   
“Oh, thanks, B.” He said, taking it and affixing it to his face. “Did you get new stealth boots, because I didn’t hear y- oh my god you’re Superman, ha!” The kid laughed- no, _giggled_ , a rapid blush forming over his tan cheeks.

  
“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you.” Clark answered, landing on his feet and holding out his hand to shake. They blushed harder, but took his hand in a firm grip.   
“You too, I’m… Robin, I guess. Well, I don’t guess, I _am_ Robin, but it’s a bit, never mind. Wow, I can’t believe you can really fly! Like, I’d seen you on the news and stuff but to actually see you hovering there is, _wow_! It’s something else! I’ve always loved the idea of flying, and I’ve got my trappeze and my grapple but I don’t think it could ever really be the same. I mean, _flying_! That’s the _dream_!”

  
The kid had walked around as he spoke, now with his back to Batman and Caitlin, utter adoration in his voice and expression. He could see Batman rubbing his temple through his cowl, and raised an amused eyebrow as the kid continued.   
“And your suit! I _love_ your suit, it’s _iconic_!” He sighed, making Clark cover a snort, almost hearing the unspoken hashtag. “And that thing with your-“

  
“Robin!” Batman’s voice rang out throughout the bunker, making Robin laugh and roll his eyes.   
“It annoys him that I like you so much.” He turned and started heading towards the man in black, his voice turning mocking. “Blah blah blah _he’s too powerful_ , blah blah blah _we don’t know what his intentions are_ , blah blah blah _he could kill us all_. Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, B. Sure he’s not trustworthy, _sure_. That’s why you’re letting him stay in the batcave!”

  
Clark couldn’t hold back a snort at that last part, laughing behind his hand.   
“The batcave?” He asked, shoulders shaking as he tried to hold in his amusement. Batman sighed while Robin turned and pointed a finger gun at him, clicking his tongue. Clark had a feeling he winked behind his mask. He pulled a lollipop out of a drawer, pulling the wrapper off and popping it in his mouth.   
“So who’s the guy on the stretcher?”

  
Clark hovered over to Barry’s side again, biting his lip. This wasn’t really his secret to tell, but if this was someone _Batman_ of all people trusted…   
“This is… the streak, though he prefers the Flash.”   
“Wait, the guy who saved everyone at the college the other day! Oh, awesome! Did he get caught in the explosion?” The way in which Robin’s voice went from impressed to concerned was so quick it had Clark’s head spinning.   
“Something like that.”

  
“Ah.” Robin nodded, pushing himself up to sit on a table. “Famous code for: that’s entirely wrong but I don’t want to tell you the truth. No big, I get it. It’s one of Batsy’s favourite codes. Red Wing? Hated it. He was always on the receiving end of it, though, maybe if he’d been able to say it once or twice… hmm. He’d probably have relished that chance.”   
“Robin.” Batman growled again. He didn’t seem to be saying much else. Robin sighed and popped the sweet from his mouth.   
“ _I can’t just not ever talk about him, I’m trying to move on **and** remember him_.” The boy hissed, low enough that Caitlin wouldn’t have heard but Clark did. The two glared at each other, but the tension broke when Robin slowly and deliberately stuck the lollipop back in his mouth, making exaggerated sucking motions that had Batman huffing and turning away from them all. Almost as if he were hiding laughter, but that didn’t seem like something the man would do. Batman. Laughing.

  
Robin grinned, then chuckled, sucking on the lollipop normally now.   
“I know this is important, like, _really important_ , because you’re finally making friends, and I couldn’t be prouder-“   
“Robin.”   
“But our mutual friend is getting worried. Frankly, so was I until I saw what was going on.”   
“I’m well aware of Agent A’s _concern_.” Batman informed him, turning around and starting to type away at one of his computers.   
“I’m not talking about Agent A, B! I’m talking about… our _younger_ mutual friend.”

  
That made Batman pause, actively hesitate in what he was doing. He didn’t answer Robin, making the kid sigh angrily, running a hand through his hair.   
“He needs you. He- he’s gotten some bad news about- that person. I may be his brother, but he wants you. You’re the closest thing he has to a d-“  
“I’ll be up in half an hour.” Batman interrupted, shocking Robin into silence. Then he slipped off the table he was on and wrapped his arms around Batman from the back, hugging him tightly.   
“Thanks, Dad! I’ll tell A to set you a place for dinner!”

  
Clark sputtered, blinking between them.   
“Dad?!” He half yelped, staring at Robin as he laughed loudly and headed back towards the staircase.   
“Yup! That’s Daddy Bats! I promise not to keep him for long, he’s just gotta spend some time with his kids!” Robin called behind him, taking the stairs two at a time.   
“ _Kids_?! Like, more than one?” Clark asked, his only answer more loud laughter from the kid before a door closed. He forced himself to stop listening then, he wasn’t going to track anything outside the bunker, or ‘batcave’, not while Batman was helping him.

  
True to his word, Batman stood after half an hour to head upstairs.   
“Three kids, Robin is my eldest at nineteen, my middle child is dead and the youngest has apparently received some bad news, to which I must attend to.” Batman stated calmly, as if he wasn’t tearing apart Clark’s whole perception of reality. Then he followed Robin upstairs.

  
Clark, with his wide knowledge of the English language he had to hold as a journalist, could only think of one thing to say.

  
“What in _tarnation_?”

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
The third day of Barry’s coma dragged on, feeling so impossibly long. Hour after hour with only the slightest of changes. In fact, it had almost slipped into the next day again when something changed drastically.

  
As the night wore on, Barry’s organs started sounding different, less like they were straining and more like they were working. Caitlin was pleased with how he was progressing, and about three hours after his heart rate first increased, Barry started waking up.

  
His heart rate picked up again, causing Clark to float off his chair in worry, not sure if it was a good or bad thing. Then Barry’s eyes fluttered open, squinting under the bright lights of the medical unit. Clark was so relieved he forgot all about identities for a moment, cupping the younger’s face and keeping himself in eyesight.   
“Barry? Can you hear me?” Clark asked, his voice hopeful with only the slightest hint of desperation. Barry made a small groaning noise, then blinked his eyes open wider.   
“Clark?” He asked groggily, and Clark couldn’t help but start crying again.

  
“Yeah, yeah, it’s me buddy. We’re taking good care of you, but you gotta do your part too, okay?” He repeated from several days ago, but the statement made a small smile flit across Barry’s face.   
“Do my best.” He croaked weakly, before rolling onto his side slowly. The effort obviously exhausted him, his next words slurred and his eyes fluttering again.   
“Li’e s’eeping si’.” Barry mumbled, burrowing his head into the pillow slightly.   
“I know, bud. Here, I made sure your whale didn’t fall during our trip.” Clark assured, moving the toy closer to Barry’s hands so he could register it. The part of his face that wasn’t smushed into the pillow lit up, taking it and cuddling it to his chest.   
“Harbour.” He sighed happily, thumb stroking over the soft fabric.   
“You got it at a harbour?” Clark asked him, slightly confused by the statement and also wanting to keep him awake for a while longer.   
“Name. His name is Harbour.” Barry explained, looking up at him with a smile reminiscent of his normal bright grin, just more tired. Clark nodded, stroking Barry’s cheek.   
“Of course. Silly me.”

  
Caitlin came up behind Barry to take his sugar now that he was awake, to which Barry didn’t complain about. Almost as if he was used to people taking his hand and pricking it. She nodded absently at the number, checking his IV before mouthing ‘let him rest’ and heading back to the work bench.   
“You can go to sleep again if you want, Barry.” Clark murmured softly, still stroking his cheek. Barry’s face flicked with fear, filling Clark with dread.   
“You’ll stay, Clark?” Barry asked him in a soft voice, clutching his whale closer as he did, which didn’t do anything for the pain in Clark’s chest.   
“Yeah, Barry, I’ll be right here the whole time. Don’t worry, just rest and get better, okay?” He assured, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Barry relaxed and closed his eyes, wiggling just a bit to get more comfortable.   
“‘Mind me of my dad.” Barry mumbled, so soft a human wouldn’t have been able to hear it.

  
Clark let out a long breath, dropping onto the chair he’d floated out of and letting out a long groan of relief.

  
Barry was going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... all of That happened. As always, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave me your thoughts in the comments, they always bring a huge ass grin to my fave and each one is so fucking great I love reading your thoughts no matter how incoherent or put together they are


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love communication!!!!!

Barry woke up. There was no slowly becoming aware, no piecing bits together. He was asleep, then he was awake. He was, however, still very tired, so he chose to just lay where he was with his eyes closed, resting while listening to the goings-on around him. There was a woman talking, seemingly on a phone as the other half of the conversation was missing.

  
He assumed she was someone Clark had found to help him, since he didn’t recognise the voice. There were some muffled walking sounds, and the odd tinkering sounds of someone cleaning. Eventually, he got tired of just laying there, and slowly opened his eyes to adjust to the brightness, groaning slightly as he tried to sit up.

  
“Woah, hey there, just try to relax.” The woman said, placing gentle but firm hands on his shoulders. He went pliant under her hands, used to following nurses orders at hospitals.   
“Is it okay if I sit up?” He asked, his voice scratchy from disuse.   
“Let me check your vitals first, okay? Then we can see.” She offered, smiling down at him as he nodded.

  
He looked around while she did her tests, trying to get his bearings. It was certainly no hospital, it looked like a huge underground bunker, computers and other lab-type equipment set up within his eyesight. On his other side was Clark, slumped uncomfortably in a seat and sleeping in full Superman costume, making Barry frown.   
“Is… is he-?”   
“He’s okay, just exhausted. He’s only slept four hours in the last couple of days, and I don’t think even he is meant to stay awake that long. Come on, you can sit up if you still want.” She offered, Barry nodded, wincing at how stiff his body was.

  
“Guess I have you to thank for, uh… still being here.” Barry smiled slightly, stretching his legs before tucking them up under him cross-legged.   
“Doctor Caitlin Snow, and I’m honestly relieved that it worked. None of this has been tested before.” The woman, now identified as Caitlin, replied, gesturing to the IV bags leading into the cannula on his hand. But instead of focusing on that, his mind focused on the name.   
“Caitlin… like, Ronnie’s girlfriend?” He asked, eyes wide in surprise.

  
She looked shocked for a moment, before relaxing.   
“Right, Cisco told me you guys had dinner. Thank you for that, by the way, I haven’t seen him that excited in a long time.” She grinned, tucking some hair behind her ear. Barry grinned right back, rocking back and forth just slightly, just enough to satisfy the need to move.   
“Oh, it was just as fun for me. But I…” his eyes drifted up to the IV bags, his smile softening. “Thank you for saving my life, Doctor Snow. This situation surely wasn’t easy to deal with, let alone anything _close_ as to what you might have trained for.”

  
Caitlin softened, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing softly.   
“Like I told him, I’m here to help.” She answered, gesturing her head towards Clark. “And please, call me Caitlin.” She insisted as she removed her hand, and Barry nodded.   
“Alright, sit.” He instructed brightly, patting the free space in front of him. “Give it to me straight, doc. How bad was I? I want all the deets.” He teased, grinning as she huffed at him but did as he said.

  
“You were in a coma for three days, and you’ve been asleep for another day and a half, roughly. When you came in your BGL’s were thirty two point eight, and your ketone levels were three point four.” Caitlin started simply, making Barry wince. Three was at the maximum of the ‘high ketone’ scale, so to be above three? It was a wonder he hadn’t keeled over sooner. “With the concentrated insulin, I was able to keep your BGL’s down mostly, though you swung back up quickly when we tried to give you nutrients through the IV. We’ll need to work out some sort of way to measure your insulin intake with your food in-“

  
“A sliding scale?” Barry interrupted, raising an eyebrow slightly. Caitlin nodded, frowning slightly in thought.   
“Yes, I suppose that will work. I will continue to develop the insulin at my lab, but we will have to work out some sort of system of getting the medication to you.”   
“It’s cool. I live in Central. Granted, on the other side from Star Labs, but I can get to you. Or I suppose you can get to me but it’s… not very nice where I live.”

  
“Finally admit it, huh?” Clark’s voice interrupted, the man stretching as he woke up. Barry swallowed thickly, not sure where they stood. Sure, Clark had bought him here, brought Caitlin here to help him, but it was Clark’s job to help people. That didn’t make them friends. He tucked Harbour into his lap, stroking the soft fabric with his thumbs as he avoided the man’s gaze. Another man walked up, cleaning supplies in hand (and didn’t that clear up those noises he’d heard earlier).   
“Doctor Snow, perhaps you would accompany me so I may serve you some lunch?” He asked, British accent seemingly making it somehow both a demand and a question. Or maybe it was just the guy. He looked like he knew what he was about.   
“Oh, sure. I’ll be back to talk more, uh, Flash.” She smiled and followed the British man, and then it was just him and Clark.

  
Barry didn’t know what to say. He’d been desperate for Clark to talk with him, but now that’s he’s _right here_ , he’s at a loss. The man beside him sighed, and he could see an aborted movement from the corner of his eyes.   
“I’m so sorry, Barry.” Clark said, making Barry freeze in surprise. “I should have been there, at the college, maybe then this wouldn’t have happened. Or it wouldn’t have happened so suddenly, or- I don’t know. Besides that, I’d promised you I’d be there. I… it’s not often I lose my temper, and I’m sorry you were on the receiving end of it. Just… I care about you, a lot. The only other person I’ve ever grown to care about so quickly was Lois. I know that you’re not a child, Barry, but you’re still so _young_. This hero stuff is… it’s hard. And you have to make decisions sometimes that you then have to live with for the rest of your life. I killed a man, and I can still feel his bones snapping in my hands, I can still hear the crack when I try to sleep at night. I don’t want that for you, I never want that for you. But… it’s not my decision to make, it’s yours. Of course, I don’t want you risking your health, but in this job, we’re always kind of risking our health. I’m sorry I yelled at you, and I’m sorry I said what I did, I was frustrated and scared that you might get hurt and I lashed out. You just happened to be the only one around to lash out at, which is no excuse. Can you… can you forgive me? Can you give me another chance?”

  
Barry’s eyes filled with tears, and he nodded, holding out his arms but not moving closer, weary of the IV in his arm. Clark obliged, wrapping his arms around Barry and sitting on the edge of the bed. He cried into Clark’s shoulder, and he felt tears landing in his hair as Clark cried too.   
“I’m so glad you’re okay, Barry. I was so worried about you.” The man whispered, Barry clinging on tighter. He took a few deep breaths, but the words he’d been practising in his head while he waited for Clark to answer his phone spilled out unbidden.   
“I’m sorry I yelled at you, Clark! I’ve been trying so hard since all this happened but I’ve never been good at keeping control of my emotions without my meds and they just don’t work anymore! You’re the best friend I’ve ever had and you make everything so much better and I don’t wanna lose you, I don’t wanna lose you, please! Maybe I can put it off for a little while so there’s time to get used to the idea but I’m not gonna sit idly by forever. And look I know this is all moot now anyway but I have to get all my practised words out or it’s gonna bug me forever and I just want this to be over.”

  
Clark huffed a soft laugh into his hair, holding him tighter. Barry smiled through his tears, pressing in closer too. The man pressed a kiss to his hair, which… actually felt kinda nice. He winced slightly at a sudden clattering behind them, turning to see what it was with a frown.   
“Hey, I was just lo- oh hey! You’re awake! It’s Flash, right? I’m Robin, at your service.” A man said, maybe around his own age, skipping over and holding out his hand to shake. Barry just stared at it for a moment before remembering what it was for, shaking the hand with his own.   
“Um.” He greeted, desperately trying to figure out what he was supposed to say. The guy knew his name, so he didn’t need to say his own name, but he did need to acknowledge the greeting with one of his own, but it also couldn’t be too formal-

  
“Nice to meet you, Robin.” Clark prompted.   
“Nice to meet you, Robin.” Barry mimicked, taking his hand back. “Thank you.” He added to Clark, feeling a blush come up on his cheeks. Robin only grinned, though not in a mean way.   
“Sorry to just burst in, but I was looking for B. He said he’d-“   
“I’m right here, Robin.” Yet another person butt in, wearing a fancy suit, adjusting the cuffs as he stepped out of the shadows, wearing Batman’s mask.   
“What the fuck?” Barry asked, confused as to what was going on.

  
Clark cleared his throat.   
“I, uh… brought you to Gotham. This is Batman’s bunker. The batcave.” He explained, gesturing around. “That’s Batman.” He gestured to the man in the suit. “And this is-“   
“Oh holy shit! _Robin_! Like, ‘Batman and Robin’ Robin, right?” Barry asked, grinning and perking up where he sat. The one in black and white mask nodded, grin still stretching across his face.   
“That’s me, the Boy Wonder! And that other guy is Agent A, but he’s cool if you just call him A. Anyway, Batsy’s gotta go for a few hours with… uh… mini bat.”   
“Mini bat?”   
“Batman has kids.” Clark said, as if that explained it.   
“We haven’t come up with a code name for the youngest yet.” Robin continued, shrugging slightly. “Also, B, you look ridiculous like that. A is gonna skin you if you forget to take it off.”

  
Batman sent Robin a glare, pressing his lips together in a thin line, though Robin just smirked in reply to that.   
“I’ve been doing this for longer than you, chum. I know how to _keep_ ,” Batman’s eyes glanced over towards Clark for a slightly-too-long moment. “a secret identity.” He finished, looking back at Robin and continuing to smooth down his suit. Clark huffed, his cheeks going slightly pink while Robin walked over to his mentor.   
“Play nice, you invited them over.” Robin said, obviously pulling some sort of face that Barry couldn’t see as he tugged on the ends of the expensive looking suit, tugging it so it sat just a little better, almost unnoticeable to anyone else, but Barry had been tugging at uncomfortable clothes the same way for most of his life.   
“Go, be with Mini Bat. I’ll watch over the _hooligans_ until you guys get back.”

  
“If it helps, I’m not a hooligan. I work too many jobs to have time to do any hooligan-ing.” Barry piped up, causing Robin to snort and turn back towards him for a second. Then he pat Batman on the shoulder and gently pushed him towards the staircase.   
“Go. I’ve got this. I’ll make sure they don’t go anywhere or break anything.”   
“And you’ll make sure they-“   
“Stop stalling and go! I’ve been doing this for over ten years, you used to trust me.” Robin’s voice shifted just slightly, just enough to tell he wasn’t quite joking anymore. Batman paused for a moment, squeezed Robin’s shoulder tightly, then headed upstairs without another word of protest.

  
Robin’s shoulders slumped, and Barry couldn’t tell if he was upset or relieved. Then he was facing them again, all traces of discomfort gone.   
“So, now he’s gone, how do you feel about a little bit of showing off?” He offered, clapping his hands together once happily. Clark grinned, and Barry offered a nervous smile.

  
But if Clark was in, so was he.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Barry grinned as he watched Clark carry Robin around the bunker, flying up to the high reaches of the cave. Robin was a lot braver than Barry had been when Clark took him flying, swinging around to different parts of Clark’s body. He was hanging off Clark’s arm, swinging his legs slightly.   
“So, is it true you caught Lois Lane after she was pushed off a building?” Robin asked, and while Barry couldn’t see them properly from how high up they were, he knew Clark would be blushing.

  
“Yes, I did.” The man answered.   
“Sweet.” Robin answered, before letting go of Clark’s arm. Barry and Clark both yelped, watching Robin do several impressive flips in the air before Clark zoomed down to grab him, holding him against his chest with both arms, back to chest, Robin’s feet dangling near Clark’s shins. He was giggling madly, arms going around the older man’s neck in a backwards hug.

  
“Master Robin.” A spoke up, having appeared out of nowhere with Caitlin. Robin sighed, letting his arms drop over the top of Clark’s.   
“I made sure he could catch me.” He protested, though Clark still looked terrified. A raised an eyebrow, and Robin sighed slightly. “Yeah, alright Agent A, no more scaring the guests.” He continued. Clark loosened his tight grip and lowered them both to the ground, carefully placing Robin down.   
“No more risking Batman’s anger.” Clark smiled slightly, showing he was joking.

  
Caitlin came over to check his measurements again, and he waited patiently as she worked, throwing Clark a small smile when he noticed the man looking over at him worriedly.   
“Everything seems to be okay. I just want to start you back on plain foods for now, bread and butter, crackers, that sort of thing. Just to get your body used to having food in it again. Then we’ll see about getting you something more substantial.”   
“Thanks, doc.” Barry smiled, taking a slice of bread from A’s tray. He shot Clark a thumbs up, grinning as Robin returned the gesture with both hands.   
“And Flash,” Caitlin continued, placing a hand on his shoulder. “if you get tired, it’s okay to sleep. Your body is still recovering. You should let it rest as much as possible.”

  
He nodded, his mouth occupied with food. Barry continued to eat, watching Robin and Clark negotiate more tricks and stunts.

  
He fell asleep watching the boy wonder twirl in the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, PLEASE let me know what you think!! I’ve also realised that in all these chapters I’ve forgotten to post my tumblr everytime lmao so hit me up @autisticbarryhallen if ya want.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnnnnnn I’m Back. This chapter rounds out this little bit of story. I’m not gonna lie the next few chapters are more filler than anything. I was trying to work out where I wanted to go with getting the other league members in and it took me a while to work it out. So a few filler-ish chapters after this, and then more plot >:)

Barry was starting to get restless, and it had only been two freaking days. He  _ hated _ being still, had always hated how restricted he felt attached to an IV, and he was  _ bored _ . 

  
  


Clark was running out of ways to distract him already. Barry’s mind just slipped from topic to topic so quickly. Even the Kryptonian fairytales hadn’t held his attention for more than two hours, though Robin had loved them, begging for more and more every time he came down, even requesting to hear a few again. He appreciated the effort, but he just wanted to get out of here, start taking stock of his life again. Go back to work so he wouldn’t lose his jobs. He knew how to control his diabetes, now that he had insulin that worked, he would be  _ fine _ . 

  
  


Not that Caitlin believed that. 

  
  


Batman was watching the news, and a new report of the bombing came up. He couldn’t hear what was being said, but the scrolling words on the bottom of the screen said it had been a week since the attack. 

  
  


A week? That made today Wednesday. 

  
  


Which meant he was in a coma last Friday. 

  
  


After the building he was in had blown up last Wednesday. 

  
  


Oh  _ fuck _ !

  
  


Barry sat up quickly, vibrating just slightly in panic. 

“Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. Oh no. No. Fuck. Shit. Damnit! He’s going to think I’m dead! He’s going to think I’m dead! The school blew up with me in it and I didn’t go to see him and I didn’t even call and leave a message and he’s not able to access the news properly so he won’t  _ know _ that all the civilians survived oh  _ fuck _ ! Oh god he’s going to be freaking out right now! What the  _ fuck _ ! I’m a terrible son, oh god, why didn’t I call him straight away?! No no no no noooo.” He couldn’t breathe, his heart was hammering in his chest so hard that it  _ hurt _ . 

  
  


Clark was suddenly in front of him, holding his hands out in between them as if he was going to touch Barry but stopped. 

“Barry, I need you to try and slow down for me, okay? Start taking some deep breaths, can you do that?” Clark asked, his voice low and soothing but Barry couldn’t. He shook his head, clutching his hands in his hair and tucking his knees to his chest. He’d abandoned his dad, the person who needed him most and he’d just left him behind to think he was dead. He was supposed to watch out for him, to find the man in yellow and get him out of that terrible, terrible place and he’d  _ abandoned _ him. 

  
  


“Barry, Barry, shh. It’s okay, you’re safe here. So is your dad. He probably is worried, but we can fix that, we can let him know you’re okay. I just need you to take a deep breath for me, can you do that? Look at me, look at my chest and try and copy what I’m doing. It’s going to be okay, I promise.” 

  
  


Barry looked up, doing as Clark said and staring at his chest, watching it rise and fall smoothly. He slowly started mimicking it, his hands still clenched in his hair. The pressure around his chest didn’t feel so tight, but his heart still hammered away loudly in his ears. 

  
  


“That’s it, thats it, B-ster. Just keep taking deep breaths for me. It’s okay, everything’s gonna be alright. Just keep breathing, bud.” Clark’s voice continued to be low and soothing, and the familiar nickname felt comfortable in his head when a lot didn’t at that moment. His breathing slowly got more steady, continuing to copy Clark’s motions. 

  
  


Once he had accomplished breathing normally again, Clark held out his hands. 

“You’re doing great, bud. Can I touch you?” He asked, making Barry take stock of himself. He nodded once, and Clark reached forward to gently untangle his hands from his hair, rubbing his scalp to relieve some of the tension. Barry closed his eyes, tilting his head forward slightly. 

  
  


“I’m sorry.” He whined quietly, Clark shushing him softly. 

“It’s not your fault, Bear. Once you’ve relaxed, we can talk about seeing your dad, okay? Maybe I can go get him from wherever he is, bli-“

“No! No, that will just make everything worse! I don’t want him in any more trouble!” Barry gasped desperately, twisting his hands into the material of Clark’s shirt. The man frowned down at him, suddenly much more concerned. 

“What do you mean by ‘more trouble’?” He asked, making Barry blink as he realised what he had just said. 

“N- nothing. I just- you can’t take him out of where he- where he is.” 

  
  


He could see Batman staring at him, and he shifted uncomfortably. Clark wasn’t relenting, letting go of his head and grabbing Barry’s hands, holding them in his own. 

“And where’s that?” He asked, voice firm if still low. Barry shook his head, not wanting to tell him. If he told Clark where his dad was, Clark would think he was even more of a disaster than he already was. He would believe he was crazy just like everyone else who never believed him about the man in yellow. He would try and keep him from seeing his dad, becauce he was the protective type, but he was the only family he had left. 

  
  


“Barry, where is your dad?” Clark asked again. He groaned, letting his head fall forwards into his knees that were still tucked to his chest. He couldn’t stand both Clark’s and Batman’s focused stares, he started moving his thumbs just to satisfy the need to stim, most other body parts occupied. 

“If you don’t tell him, I will.” Batman said, the first words he’d actually spoken directly to him and he was being an  _ asshole _ . Barry looked up and  _ glared _ at Batman, pure anger making his arms shake. To his surprise, Clark did the same. His head snapped around to direct his own glare at Batman, his hands squeezing Barry’s protectively. 

“This is nothing to do with you.” He snapped, and right then, he wasn’t Clark, but Superman. 

  
  


Clark- no, this was still Superman- turned back to him. 

“Barry, tell me where your father is.” He said firmly. Barry slumped in defeat, an awkward feat considering his position. 

“He’s in prison.” He admitted in a low mumble, pulling his hands out of his friend’s grasp. He lowered his legs and straightened his back so he was sitting properly, now determined to set the record straight now that the truth was out in the open. “But he didn’t do it. My dad is innocent, I know he is. I was there, I saw who really did it. No one believed me because I was a little kid, and they don’t believe me now because I don’t have evidence. I’m gonna get it, though. I’m gonna get my dad out of prison if it’s the last thing I do.” 

  
  


Clark was staring at him, and it was Clark again, but blinked once and opened his mouth. 

“What’s he in there for?” He asked, and Barry really steeled himself for this next part. This was the make or break of this whole thing. If Clark didn’t believe him… well, he really didn’t know what he would do. He’d never been a position where a  _ friend _ didn’t believe him. 

  
  


“He was charged with murdering my mother.” 

  
  


Clark released his breath in a rush, running a hand through his hair. His feet hovered off the floor, a few inches in the air as he processed what he’d just heard. After a minute, he nodded slowly, meeting Barry’s gaze again. 

“What have you got so far?” He asked, making Barry laugh softly in relief. 

“Absolutely nothing. All I know is that it was a man in a yellow suit, and there was lightning, somehow.” He answered, sighing and laying back on the cot. “The man in yellow killed my mum. Not my dad. But no one would believe me when I said that… that  _ monster _ was real.” His hands clenched into fists for a moment, before he let out a breath and released them. 

  
  


“Have you ever seen footage of yourself running?” 

  
  


Barry pushed himself up again, cocking his head at Batman. 

“Uh, no? The news hasn’t been able to catch much.” 

“People on social media have, here.” Batman played with his computer for a moment, before pulling up footage from instagram and facebook. Barry gaped at the screen, fear bolting through his heart at the streaks of lighting flashing around the place. Just like it had been on that night. 

“Th- that’s me?” He asked, his voice shaking. Batman nodded in the affirmative, shutting off the footage. He struggled to breathe for a moment, clutching his hands in his hair again. 

  
  


“He’s like me. He’s like me. The- the man- the guy- he’s like me! Whoever- whoever killed my mum has the same ability to go fast as I do! They can enter the place! They can enter the thing! Oh jeez oh god oh fuck oh no no no no no.” 

“Barry!” Clark interrupted worriedly, only having just pulled him out of his last panic attack. Barry let out a high pitched strangled yell, tugging at his hair before stopping everything and just breathing for a moment. 

“You good?” Clark asked tentatively, hovering off the ground again. Barry pointed over to a stress ball sitting on the desk, which Clark hurriedly delivered to his hand. Barry then threw it across the room with a loud 

“FUCK HIM!”, 

and settled down again. 

“Yeah. Yeah, now I’m good.” 

  
  


Clark huffed in half relief and half amusement, running a hand through his hair as he let himself drop back down to the floor. 

“So, we just have to find another speedster, right?” He smiled, knocking Barry’s shoulder as he laughed. 

“Yeah. Just find another speedster.” 

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  


Clark offered the man a smile as he sat down in front of him, picking up the phone to his side. 

“Hello, my name is Clark Kent. It’s nice to meet you, sir. I’m friends with your son, Barry.” He greeted, watching him tense up. 

“Is he okay?” Henry asked, his voice strained. 

“Oh, yes, yes. Well, he’s recovering. He was sick a few days before his orientation, and with everything that went on that day he ended up going into DKA. But he’s okay now, I promise.” 

  
  


Henry let out a long breath, slumping in his seat. 

“Oh, thank god.” He whispered, running a hand down his face. “Thank you for coming to tell me, and thank you for looking after him these last few weeks. Everytime he comes in he has more stories about you. Never thought I’d get to meet you, though.” He smiled wryly, now relaxed as he didn’t have to worry about his son. Clark nodded in understanding. 

“He mentioned he went and saw you, but he kept the details very vague. He got a bit panicked at the thought of you worrying about him because he didn’t come to see you, and I, uh, got the details out of him, so to speak.” 

  
  


Henry winced slightly, but otherwise didn’t react. 

“Well, thank you for letting me know he’s okay. I’m sure it’s not what you’d really like to be doing, visiting some man you’ve never met in jail.” 

“I don’t mind, sir. I can’t think of a thing that I wouldn’t do for Barry.” Clark assured, offering him a small smile. “And between you and I, I believe Barry when he says you didn’t do it. I work as a reporter for the Daily Planet, and after all the things we’ve seen with Superman, in Gotham, and with this new speed guy, I don’t think it’s too much of a stretch that what he says he saw actually happened. I trust his judgement, he’s one of the smartest people I’ve ever met.” 

  
  


Henry was smiling at him, his eyes soft. 

“I’m glad you two found each other.” He said, and Clark huffed softly. 

“He found me, really. But I’m really glad too, sir.” 

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  


Barry was waiting impatiently for a call from Clark to see how seeing his dad had gone, when a different phone went off. He looked over at Caitlin was was staring at her ringing phone while biting her lip. With a sigh she picked it up and answered. 

  
  


“Hi Ronnie.” She greeted, turning around to lean against the desk she was working at. 

“No, no I can’t come back yet… no I can’t tell you what I’m doing… Ronnie… Ronnie, please, I’d tell you both if I could, I really would. I just, please just trust me about this? I know it’s been ages but I… I  _ can’t tell you _ . No, wait- Ron- Ronnie  _ please _ , I…” She floundered, and Barry got up, gently taking the phone from her hand. 

  
  


“Hey, Ronnie! It’s the Flash. Or, fast boy, because I hadn’t decided on a name last time we spoke.” 

“Oh, uh. What are you doing with Caitlin?” Ronnie asked, his voice laced with confusion and a hint of something else. Barry wasn’t good at guessing emotions without a face, though. 

“So, I’m guessing you heard about the whole college thing, it’s been all over the news. I got a little… uh, messed up, I guess? From everything that happened? So my buddy Superman remembered, hey, there was that scientist lady who had the fancy medicines. So she’s working with us for a little while. I’m sorry we’ve been keeping her away for so long, but I swear, we’ll have her back home soon.” 

  
  


There was a huff on the other end of the line. 

“That’s it? That’s all she’s been doing?” He asked, and Barry really couldn’t tell what was going on there. 

“Yeah, man. That’s it.” 

“Thank god. I was getting worried.” 

  
  


Barry grinned over at Caitlin and gave her a thumbs up. 

“Anyway, I’ll give the phone back to her. Tell Cisco I said hi, and that I’ll be wanting to hit him up for suit ideas once I’m outta here.” 

“Yeah, sure. See ya, fast boy.” 

“Oh my god, goodbye forever.” 

  
  


He heard a faint laugh as he handed the phone back over to Caitlin, offering her a smile. She threw an arm around his neck and hugged him tightly. Shocked for a moment, he soon returned the embrace before stepping back and waving her off somewhere else to talk to her family. 

  
  


It was the least he could do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Lois reacts to Clack vanishing and something good happens for Barry


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Tamuril2 who commented ALL THE WAY BACK ON CHAPTER SIX who gave me the idea for this first little section of this chapter.  
> Anyway, sorry to keep you all waiting!!! It’s been almost a month YIKES!! I love you all so much, thanks for sticking around!

“Where the  _ hell _ have you been?!” Lois screamed as Clark opened the door, making him pause in the entryway.

“Uhh-“ 

“I have to be told by  _ Perry _ that you’ve taken emergency time off, so I call your mum to see if everything’s okay, only to find out  _ you’re not there _ ! I try to check up on Barry except  _ he’s gone fucking missing _ ! You’re off the grid so I can’t even  _ tell you _ about that and now you just waltz back in without any warning whatsoever while Martha and I have been worrying ourselves  _ sick _ for almost  _ two weeks _ !” 

  
  


Clark just stood there stunned, not knowing what to say to defend himself, because he couldn’t really. He had just left Lois behind without any warning at all. Barry was standing off to the side, a hand over his mouth to keep sound from escaping as he shook with laughter. 

“I know you just got back from wherever it is you’ve been, but we need to figure out where Barry is, someone called him in sick to his work, but none of the hospitals nearby have seen him.” Lois continued after a moment, seeing Clark wasn’t answering. 

“Um.” 

  
  


Barry was leaning against the wall now, struggling to breathe. Clark was still staring blankly at Lois, not knowing what to do. After taking a deep breath, Barry poked his head around the doorway, grinning at the woman. 

“Hello, Lois. Sorry about the last few days, I would’ve called if I had known this lug hadn’t.” 

“Barry!” 

  
  


Barry suddenly found himself with a face full of red hair as the woman hugged him, and he returned the embrace after a moment. 

“Oh  _ thank god _ you’re alright. I’ve been so worried, especially after you just disappeared after the bombings,  _ god _ .” Lois breathed, gripping onto the back of his shirt. Barry pulled back after a few moments, face flushed but smiling. 

“I’m okay. Clark made sure of it.” He promised, ducking his face down when he couldn’t handle the full eye contact the woman gave him. 

  
  


“He’s good at doing that. Looking after people.” An unknown voice spoke up from the kitchen, but Clark lit up in recognition. 

“Ma!” He beamed, taking two huge steps to wrap the woman in a tight hug. Barry smiled shyly as he watched them, just watching as they whispered quietly to each other, relaxed with Lois’s arm still wrapped around his shoulders. When they seperated, the woman turns to him and offers a hand to shake with a smile. 

“Hello there, I’m Martha.” She greets, and that is his favourite kind of introduction. 

“Hi, I’m Barry.” He answered with a grin, shaking her hand. Easy, simple. A greeting and a name exchange. Why couldn’t they all be like this? 

  
  


Lois pulled him out of his thoughts by tugging him onto the couch, holding on of his hands in both of hers. 

“I want to know everything I’ve missed out on. As many details as you can think of.” She instructed him, and Barry nodded. Rambling was his speciality. 

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

  
  


Barry offered Clark a brief nod in acknowledgement as the man placed his mail beside him, focused on the laptop in front of him as he both job and apartment hunted, since Clark was no longer letting him squat in his warehouse. Maybe he’d be able to save a little on not having to rent a P.O. box with a real address. Rent on an apartment was probably more expensive than a mailbox though. (Probably, as if he isn’t cringing at the cost of even the cheapest options). 

  
  


Only after an hour, after the thought of looking at anymore of these expensive, expensive apartments was too depressing to keep doing, did he pick up the pile of envelopes, flicking through them until one made him pause. The Wayne Foundation? He’d never had the money to donate to anything, and he’d  _ certainly _ never applied to any of their programs. There were people who needed them more than he did. Besides, didn’t Bruce Wayne usually stick with Gotham? Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened the letter and read through it, his eyes widening with every word. 

  
  


_ Dear Mr Bartholomew Allen,  _

 

_ We at the Wayne Foundation have been working with what remains of Central City University to provide for those who have lost opportunities that they needed to further their education, including things such as housing, scholarships, and internships.  _

 

_ Unfortunately, we have been unable to place you in new classes, but we have found you placement in a new internship program at STAR Labs that has been created in the aftermath of the incident. You will be mentored by real scientists in a working environment under the direct supervision of Dr. Harrison Wells.  _

 

_ All students are being offered an apartment in buildings recently acquired by Wayne Enterprises free of charge during their studies, and for a reduced rent should they wish to continue living there after their studies have finished.  _

 

_ All the best in your future endeavours,  _

 

_ Lucius Fox                              Bruce Wayne _

_ Head of Wayne Foundation   CEO of Wayne Enterprises _

  
  


Barry wasn’t ashamed to admit that he started crying on the spot, though it did cause Lois to look at him in alarm and Clark to come running in from the kitchen where he was helping Martha make dinner. Unable to answer the questions verbally at the moment, simply too overwhelmed after all his stress was suddenly removed, he just handed the letter to Clark. He gripped a couch cushion to his chest, rocking slightly as he cried tears of absolute joy. 

  
  


He couldn’t help but laugh as Clark wrapped him in a tight hug, leaning onto his shoulder and just letting himself  _ be _ . He didn’t have to worry anymore. Well, he could worry a little less. He’d still have to buy food, and he didn’t have anxiety medication anymore, and there was that other fast guy who killed his mum but. He didn’t have to worry about just trying to survive and get by on top of all that. 

  
  


Clark pressed a kiss to his head, giving him a moment to pull himself together before leading him into the kitchen for dinner. When he was able to speak again, he spent the whole meal info-dumping about STAR Labs and Harrison Wells. 

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

  
  


Barry stared around the warehouse as Clark took the last of the boxes out to Martha’s truck. This was the first home he’d had since he’d lost his parents. It was one he’d made for himself after years and years of terrible foster houses. Two years of memories and now he was just… leaving. The place was as empty as the day he found it, and he really didn’t know how to feel about it. 

  
  


Lois came back in, linking their arms together.

“It’s okay to be sad, hon.” She said, squeezing his arm slightly. “But you’re going onto better things now. You can miss this place, and still be excited for what your future holds.” They were both silent for a moment, letting Barry have his last moment. 

“And there’s a lot to look forward to now.” He smiled down at her, bouncing up on his toes. She smiled back, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“There sure is. Now, let’s go set up your new place.” 

  
  


Nodding, he walked out to the car with her, trying to ignore the pain in his chest brought about by anxiety. He missed his anxiety meds. Lois didn’t complain as he squeezed her arm and bounced his leg on their way across the city, quietly watching the buildings go past as he chewed on the inside of his cheeks. 

  
  


Once they were at the building, they spent the rest of the day setting up Barry’s new apartment. Martha and Clark had helped him find some good quality but cheap furniture at flea markets, so he wouldn’t have to use his super old stuff that was duct taped together in parts. Clark and Lois set up the furniture, Martha supplied a steady stream of snacks, while Barry sped around arranging things in the way he liked once they were ready. 

  
  


Flopping down onto his same old couch, because there wasn’t anything really wrong with it aside from age, he sighed and looked around. This place… it was weird being somewhere new. So much was changing, and change could be difficult, but he was doing his best to just… deal with it. This was  _ good _ change. A better place to live, working and studying at the place he’d always dreamed about. Change wasn’t always bad. 

  
  


His anxiety wasn’t listening to him, but that wasn’t new, and he tried to ignore it for the most part. 

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

  
  


**Fast Boi**

_ Clark.  _

 

**Super-Lame**

_ What’s up?  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ I’m meeting dr Wells tomorrow. I’m meeting Doctor Harrison Wells tomorrow. He’s literally my idol. Doctor fucking Wells. And I’m meeting him. And I can never fucking introduce myself dksjkajdkskdjsiskskjxksjxjsjd  _

 

**Super-Lame**

_ It’ll be fine! Really, Barry. You just gotta use those pre-prepared greetings you use.  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Scripts. My scripts.  _

 

**Super-Lame**

_ Yup! What do you think you should say?  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Hello, Doctor Wells, I’m Barry Allen. _

 

**Super-Lame**

_ Perfect! Now let’s keep practising. “Good to meet you, Mr Allen, what do you specialise in?” _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Chemistry is my main focus, but I was also very good at biology and physics at school.  _

 

**Super-Lame**

_ “Excellent, good to meet you, Mr Allen.”  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ You too, Doctor Wells.  _

 

**Super-Lame**

_ See, that’s it! You’ll be great.  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Thanks, Clark. I really don’t know what I’d do without you.  _

 

**Super-Lame**

_ Aw, hey, you’re plenty great on your own.  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ <3 <3 <3  _

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

  
  


**Birdy**

_ Ayyyyyy your name is Barry and you’ve got an internship tomorrooooow ~  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ I do!!!! I moved into my new Wayne apartment two days ago, it’s so wild!!! Like, just a free fucking apartment. Here you go. No worries. What the fuck.  _

 

**Birdy**

_ Living in Gotham and knowing of Wayne and his foundation the only thing I’m surprised about is that he left Gotham city limits to do this lmaooo  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Skkskdkskxkjshdjs okay okay hey  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ I’ve always had a question abt the B man.  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ And like I get if you can’t answer bc of secret identities and whatever  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ But _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Do the butts match???  _

 

**Birdy**

_ JSKSKDKKSKXKSJSIXHSUHEIDJSODIXKSKXKCUSIXJSIJDKSKDJKANSKWMALKXKSODUHQQJSJ _

 

**Birdy**

_ HOLY FUCKKSKSKSKSNWKJDKEJDJSJ  _

 

**Birdy**

_ You’ve killed me. I’m dead. B only has one son left. He’s gonna come after you for revenge.  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ OH SHITSHJXJSJS _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ B MANS GONNA KILL ME WHAT THE SHIT SKKSKDKSKXKKWKD  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ ROBIN NO PLS DONT DIE ITS BAD FOR UR HEALTH  _

 

**Birdy**

_ JSKSKJDKSKXJDJSIXOIS Holy fuck lmaoooooooo  _

 

**Birdy**

_ Anyway, have fun tomorrow!! I hope it’s great!!  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ You and me fuckign both. I’m literally abt to meet my favourite scientist of all fUCKIng  time what the FUCK AHHH  _

 

**Birdy**

_ You got this babyeeee!!!!!  _

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  


Barry forced himself to take deep breaths, balling and unballing his fists in an attempt to avoid flapping them. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying as flapping, but it would do. Anxious, he’d arrived early and gotten himself a seat in the front row, his stomach churning with nerves. A few other new interns tricked in, either looking around or taking seats of their own. A boy who seemed even younger than Barry came straight to the front and sat beside Barry, rapidly bouncing his leg while they waited. 

  
  


After a minute or two of just waiting, the boy turned to Barry and held out his hand. 

“Hi, I’m Wally West.” 

“Hi, I’m Barry Allen.” He answered, shaking the offered hand. 

“I’m really excited to be here. I didn’t think I’d get back in but I did and that’s super exciting! I’m actually in high school and I was only going to college for one advanced class and now I get to come straight to STAR Labs! How cool is that?! I won’t be here as often as the rest of you, since I do need to go high school classes still, but I’m going to be  _ sooo _ dedicated the whole time I am here! Wait, sorry, am I rambling? I’m just really, really excited.” Wally grinned at him, leg still bouncing rapidly. 

  
  


“Nah, you’re okay. I don’t mind listening to rambling, because I know I can ramble too. I’m really excited as well, though also super nervous. Like, we’re meeting  _ Harrison Wells _ , he’s gonna be… judging our assignments, what the sh-  _ heck _ !” Barry flushed at the slip up, but his smile stayed as Wally snorted. 

“I’m sixteen, I’ve heard swears before.” 

“Yeah, I just wanna try not to swear in a work environment.” 

“If this was a texting convo I’d keysmash here. As it is, I’ll just say: fair.” 

  
  


Barry laughed, going to run a hand through his hair but stopping himself. He wanted to look presentable. Three employees of STAR came in and headed for the front of the room to start setting up their information, quietly talking amongst themselves. One of them turned to look out at the crowd, doing a double take when they saw Barry. He waved, ducking his head slightly as a blush covered his face, but lifting it again as footsteps approached. 

  
  


“I have to say, I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Caitlin smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder in greeting. “But I’m very glad you are.” This made Barry flush again, his leg bouncing now just like Wally’s. 

“I’m glad to be here too, and it’s good to see you! Even though it hasn’t been that long, but yeah. Oh, this is Wally! I just met him here.” Barry introduced, and Caitlin held out a hand for the younger boy. 

“Hello there, I’m Doctor Snow. I specialise in biochemistry.” 

“Hi, I’m Wally West. I specialise in whatever you want me to specialise in.” He grinned, making Caitlin chuckle. “How’d you meet Barry?” 

  
  


Caitlin blinked for a moment, before glancing at Barry and smiling. 

“A mutual friend of ours introduced us recently. I’d love to stay and chat boys, but I’ve got to continue setting up. I’m excited to work with you both.” She gave Barry’s shoulder a quick squeeze before heading back to the front of the room with the other mentors, leaving Wally and Barry to delve into a conversation about their favourite historical scientists. 

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

  
  


Eobard watched from the edge of the room, a smile on his face as he spied on Barry. Things had been going smoothly, and soon he’d be able to enact his plan. 

  
  


Soon he’d have his revenge. 

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

  
  


**Fast Boi**

_ Ayyyyyy guess who actually impRESSED HIS SCIENTIFIC IDOL TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin absolutely knows what Barry’s name is (Clark kept saying it during his panic attacks she’s not deaf) but is pretending not to for Barry’s peace of mind, what a queen.  
> As always, PLEASE let me know what you think! Comments literally keep me going I love them sm,,,,,, sm,,,,,,,  
> Love y’all!!  
> Come hit me up on tumblr @autisticbillybatsons ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES it’s been two months since I updated! I’m so sorry about the wait guys, you know how crazy life can get. I have therefore got TWO chapters for you!!! Whoop whoop!!!

Barry was  _ thriving _ . 

  
  


He was totally in his element here. Surrounded by science and other people passionate about science. Cisco and Wally had quickly become some of his best friends alongside Clark, his mentors were always impressed with his work and his initiative, and it was his first time in a studying or working environment where he didn’t have to stress over something. 

  
  


No abusive foster parents, no money worries, no worries about the future. He had his own place now, STAR supplied him with two meals a day, and he only had to work one job to afford the rest of his food, and his future was right here in his hands. 

  
  


Barry hadn’t been this happy in a very long time. 

  
  


He was carrying an armful of files across the campus when he spotted a boy with a visitor pass on his shirt looking around in confusion. He shifted the files slightly and stopped to smile at him. 

“Hey, did you need a hand?” He asked. The boy looked at him and blinked, shrugging slightly. 

“Looks likes you’re the one who needs a hand, man.” He said, Barry huffing slightly in amusement before he went on. “Um, Doctor Stone got a new office, right? I’m his son, Victor.” 

“Oh, cool. Yeah, I’m actually heading that way to deliver these. I’m Barry. Allen. I work here. Sort of. Intern. After the. College thing. Uhh, anyway, this way.” 

  
  


Victor didn’t comment on his suddenly botched confidence and introduction, just followed him. 

“That’s pretty cool. I mean, I’ve been around science my whole life and there’s some pretty interesting stuff, but it’s just not for me, you know?” He half smiled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his varsity jacket. Barry nodded easily. 

“Yeah. There’s a lot of things that just ‘aren’t for me’.” He smirked slightly, shifting his files into one arm so he could scan his pass on the door they’d come up to. “Science is about all I’ve got going for me. And eating kosher. Because I can do that again. Long story. So what is for you?” 

  
  


“Football. Sports in general but I really like football. You really gotta have a head to understand the tactics and try and plan around what your opponent might do, and then adapt when they do something different.” Victor explained, making Barry smile up at him. 

“Well, that makes it sound more fun.” He tried for a gentle teasing, holding his breath slightly as he waited to see if he got it right. Victor raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What, you don’t like football?” 

“I’m just saying, why obsess over some guys throwing a ball when you can obsess over Star Trek?” 

“Who says I don’t obsess over both?” 

  
  


Barry laughed, gripping onto his files a bit tighter to make sure he didn’t drop any. 

“Hang on two secs.” He grinned, gesturing with his head to a door. “I gotta drop these off here and then I can take you to Doctor Stone no problem.” Leaving the files with Ronnie, he led Victor around the corner to the room he wanted, knocking on the door. Wally opened it, grinning as he saw it was Barry. 

“Pardon the intrusion, Doctor Stone, your son was looking for you.” Barry said, smiling a little nervously. He hadn’t had the chance to work with Doctor Stone yet, not his department. 

  
  


The man looked up and grinned, gesturing an arm to invite them in. Victor went straight to his dad, giving him a hug while Barry stuck to Wally’s side. 

“You still want me to test out some robot parts?” Victor asked, moving to sit on a stool in a practised manner. Wally slapped Barry’s arm in excitement, bouncing on his toes. 

“I got to help build a hand! Isn’t that so cool?!” He beamed, dragging Barry over to the bench. 

  
  


Barry stayed for a few minutes, listening to Wally excitedly explain his robot hand before glancing at the time and wincing. 

“Sh-oot. I’ve got to get back to Doctor Ramon. Thank you for your time, Doctor Stone. I’ll see ya later, Walls. Nice to meet you, Victor.” He threw them a hurried smile before leaving the room. He considered using his speed for a moment, before the amount of cameras around discouraged him from the idea. 

  
  


He was going to have to tell Cisco the truth about him being the Flash soon, but not just yet. 

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

  
  


“I do like cones, I just don’t like getting my hands sticky.” Barry explained, shrugging as he dug his little purple spoon into his cup of ice cream. Wally nodded, teasing tone gone with that. 

“Well, thank you for taking us out, Barry.” Victor said, smiling as Barry waved him off. 

“You both had time to kill before people were picking you up, I had the cash to spare, don’t even worry about it.” He grinned in reply. 

  
  


“You guys looked like you were making real progress on that arm.” Barry’s smile turned fond as Wally started nodding enthusiastically. 

“Victor got two whole fingers to move! It was incredible! I swear, as much as you like to claim science isn’t your thing, you’re a  _ natural _ at it.” Wally grinned, getting ice cream on the corner of his mouth as he licked at his cone decisively. Victor rolled his eyes at him. 

“Or maybe I’m just a good test subject.” 

“Why would anyone use you as a test subject? You’re way too smart for that.”

  
  


Victor only sighed, wrinkling his nose at the idea. A car beeped on the road, and he held up a hand in greeting. 

“Hey, thanks again for the ice cream, Barry. I’ll see you guys next week.” He waved as he headed off to join his football buddies. Wally waved him off, before relaxing back in his seat. 

“So, Wally, my friend Clark is coming over this weekend to play some video games and just hang, would you like to come?” He asked. He’d been noticing signs, signs he didn’t like, signs that he’d once exhibited himself and no one had helped him. 

  
  


Wally looked up at him, furrowing his brow as he thought. 

“I’m going to ask Cisco too, just haven’t had the chance yet, in case you’re worried about being with someone you’ve never met.” He added, grinning as Wally nodded. 

“Sounds fun! I’ll check in with the fam and text you.” The boy grinned, when suddenly there was a flash of lightning and Wally was gone. 

  
  


Barry blinked, fear and confusion filling his chest. That lightning was just like that night… Wally?... People around him were muttering together as phones started beeping. Barry’s own news alert beeped, and he opened up to the livestream.

  
  


There was a speedster holding people hostage. He’d taken Wally right before his eyes, and Barry watched the news on his phone as his stomach dropped out of him. He could see Wally in the footage, clinging to a woman as he very obviously struggled not to cry. 

  
  


Before he could even think any more about it, Barry was in Cisco’s lab, pulling the suit on, discarding his clothes and his bag under the bench. 

“Flash.” Cisco breathed, blinking for a moment before shaking his head. “The suit isn’t finished, I haven’t even tested it yet!” He tried to protest, but Barry didn’t care about that. 

“They’ve got Wally.” He said, watching Cisco’s mouth drop open. 

“Barry?” 

“They’ve got  _ Wally _ , and others too. I’ll explain later, I need to help them right now.” 

  
  


“Wait, just one second!” Cisco dug around in a desk draw before pulling something out. “Secure com link. It’ll only come to me.” He explained. Barry placed it in his ear and left, running as fast as his body would let him to get to the centre where those people were being held. 

  
  


Barry could barely even see the other speedster, the way his whole body was blurred, vibrating hard as to not be recognisable. But he was recognisable enough, the red eyes, the yellow outfit. This was him. This was the man that killed his mother. Doing his best not to throw up, he took a deep breath. 

“Let these people go.” He demanded, clenching his fists. He had to try and stay calm. Be a hero. Like Clark, like his dad, like Robin, like Lois. 

  
  


The man made a sound that sent chills down Barry’s spine, and it took him a few moments to realise that terrifying sound was  _ laughter _ . 

“ _ What will you do to me if I don’t? _ ” He asked, suddenly holding a woman in front of him. “ _ What If I decide to kill her? _ ” 

“ _ No! _ Please, please leave her alone, please. Let my aunt go!” Wally yelled from his place from the floor, while He just stared at Barry. 

“Stay back, okay?” Barry said, holding a hand out in Wally’s direction. He took a step forward towards Him, trying to ignore the aching panic in his chest.

  
  


“What do you want with these people?” Barry asked. He tilted his head curiously, the familiar but uncomfortable tingle of being watched and judged weighing Barry down a moment. 

“ _ These people? Nothing. They’re insignificant to me. I don’t care if they live or die. I’m only interested in you. _ ” He said, and holy fucking shit that’s goddamned fucking terrifying. What the fuck.  _ WHAT THE FUCK _ . 

“If you only want me, then let these people go. Then we can talk.” Barry’s stomach was doing flips, it was hard to breathe through the panic in his chest that was physically paining him, but no one would be able to tell by his voice. He seemed like he was calm and strong, like a weird, tiny, diabetic, Jewish, autistic version of Superman (Superman was Jewish too, but most people didn’t know that). 

  
  


He only made that chilling laugh again, only this time if somehow sounded even more harsh. 

“ _ I don’t want to _ talk _! _ ” He spat, throwing the woman to the ground, now vibrating even faster. 

“ _ I want you to run. _ ” 

  
  


So Barry ran. 

  
  


He chased the Man In Yellow through the streets of Central City, going as fast as he had when he was saving people from cars, then as fast as the night of the bombings, then as fast as the day of the college attack, and then even  _ faster _ . Lighting flashed around him, and the thing around him, his fast place he entered, this  _ force _ , he could feel it in his veins, in his cells, right down to his very core. He was so close, the Man in Yellow was right in front of him, somehow just always out of his reach. 

  
  


Then he was gone. 

  
  


Barry cursed, looking around but not seeing any sign of him. 

“Cisco?” He asked the comlink, holding a hand to his ear. 

“Sorry man, I’m still new with this stuff. But I’ll get everything working as soon as I can, I swear.” He was gonna start babbling soon, but he didn’t have time for that just this second. Once he made sure those people were okay.

“I understand. Thank you, Cisco.” He disconnected the link and then ran back to the square where only about a minute had passed for them. 

  
  


“Is everyone okay? Miss, are you alright?” He called out, walking towards the woman the Man had specifically been wanting to hurt, Wally’s aunt, apparently. Wally was hugging her tightly, but looked up as he spoke. 

“I- I’m alright. Thank you for- for helping us.” She offered him a shaky smile, and Barry offered her what he hoped was a reassuring one, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Of course, Miss. I’m here to help.” He replied. It didn’t sound quite right to him, but it was something Clark would say, so he went with it. 

“Call me Iris.” Iris said, Barry nodding. 

“I’m glad you’re alright, Iris.” 

  
  


He spent almost an hour spending time with the people the Man in Yellow had rounded up, talking with police and emergency responders, getting to know the people he had helped. Wally hadn’t left Iris’s side, wrapped up in a bright orange shock blanket, silent except for when Barry could spare him time to let him ramble questions about his powers. 

  
  


When they started letting family onto the scene, the Flash left, changing back into his clothes in Cisco’s lab, then stopping in a nearby empty alleyway and running like a normal person back to everyone as himself, not the Flash. An officer stopped him as he approached, asking for his name. 

“Wally- no- Barry, I’m Barry. Barry Allen. I was- I was with Wally, Wally West, when he was taken.”

  
  


They sent someone to check with Wally, and then he was let in. The boy stood when he saw Barry, flinging his arms around him and holding on tightly. Barry held back just as tightly, his concern only growing. Wally was only sixteen, he shouldn’t be going through this. After several long minutes, Wally let go, but didn’t move far away. 

“Aunt I, this is my friend Barry, the one I’ve been telling you about and stuff.” Wally said quietly, and even though he was still worried, he couldn’t help but blush slightly. Wally talked about him? 

  
  


Iris smiled at him, running a hand through Wally’s hair before holding a hand out to shake. 

“Hi there, I’m Iris.” 

“Hi there.” He mimicked, shaking her hand. 

“Thanks for looking out for Wally at STAR, I was a little worried about him when he first told me.” 

“Oh no, he’s a great friend. We look out for each other.” Barry smiled, squeezing Wally’s shoulders. “Are you alright, though? You vanished right in front of me, and this…” 

“I met the Flash.” Wally said, seeming to perk up a bit. “He was so cool, and super nice. Let me ask a bunch of annoying questions. I liked him.” 

  
  


They only stayed for a few more minutes, until they were told by the police that they could leave. They both seemed nervous about going home, so he invited them for dinner. After dinner, as they watched a movie, Iris let spill that she’d been in her own home when she was taken, and it was easy to convince them both to stay the night (as Wally was meant to stay with her tonight anyway). 

  
  


If he found Wally still awake and shaking in the middle of the night, and just sleepily tugged him into his own bed so the kid could grip him tightly until he fell asleep, that was between them. 

  
  


If he saw Iris in the morning staring at his blank TV, and just let her hold his hands until they stopped shaking enough to hold a cup of coffee, that was between them as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello boys and girls, as per usual PLEASE tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! I really do absolutely live for your comments <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love group chat fics lol. This chap is a little time skip bc otherwise this story would be wayyy too long and tedious lmao

**March 17 8:31pm**

 

**Super-Lame**

_ You’re right, Wally is literally the best kid I’ve ever met.  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ I KNOW!! He’s great he’s tied for my best friend with you and Cisco.  _

 

**Super-Lame**

_ Aww, look at you!!  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Akcjsk shut up  _

 

**Super-Lame**

_ They grow up so fast :’)  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ I’m telling Lois to break up with you.  _

 

**Super-Lame**

_ Rude.  _

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

  
  


**Buzzfeed:**

**New Central City Villian Coined** **_Reverse Flash_ **

 

**Replying to Buzzfeed:**

 

**@messyjosh** _weak name game_

 

**@ajsbaddecisions** _ I hope all those people are alright _

 

**@dddavidson** _who’s to say this “flash” isn’t the real menance!_

 

**@tedkord** _ An almost tradegy stopped today in Central by the Flash. I want to offer my support to the city and to the speedster. Kord Industries will be providing relief efforts to rebuild homes affected by the attack.  _

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  


**March 20th 1:20pm**

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Please handle ur bf before someone (me) breaks their hand on his face  _

 

**Boss Lady**

_ What’s he doing now?  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Superman keeps making dumbass comments abt the Flash and then glancing at me. I work with some of the smartest people in the world. And he’s a dumbass.  _

 

**Boss Lady**

_ To be fair, you did the same thing when you came to see us at the Planet.  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ :( u wound me lois . i’ll never be whole again . :’(  _

 

**Boss Lady**

_ How did I end up with two of you???  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Bc you love us <3 <3 <3  _

 

**Boss Lady**

_ I’ll love you if you come for dinner this weekend.  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Sunday okay? I’m busy Saturday.  _

 

**Boss Lady**

_ Oh? Doing what? And yeah Sunday’s fine, hon.  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ oh You Know ;)  _

 

**Boss Lady**

_ What? _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ You Know ;)  _

 

**Boss Lady**

_ Fuck off with your memes and just tell me, you asshole  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ You can’t tell clark.  _

 

**Boss Lady**

_ My lips are sealed >:)  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ I’ve got a date.  _

 

**Boss Lady**

_ Oh damn! Is it Iris?  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ How could you possibly know that?  _

 

**Boss Lady**

_ I figured either Iris or Cisco.  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ I love you sm but fuck you just tbh  _

 

**Boss Lady**

_ Good luck on Saturday!!! _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ <3  _ <3 <3 

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

  
  


**April 3rd 6:31pm**

 

**Wallman**

_ Victor told me to tell you as he was running to meet his mum in her car that he agrees with me so there :P  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Whatever, I’m right and you’re both IDIOTS  _

 

**Wallman**

_ Hey. I might be an idiot but that’s totally unrelated to this.  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ What exactly is your problem with country music????  _

 

**Wallman**

_ Well first of allppk _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ What?? _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Wally?  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Is everything okay?? _

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  


**April 9th 10:00pm**

 

**Wallman**

_ Aunt I says she can drive you to Vic’s funeral tomorrow. Sorry for forgetting to ask I’ve just been. Weird.  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ It’s fine, Wally. I understand. I’ll see you tomorrow.  _

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  


**April 16th 2:04am**

 

**Wallman**

_ Can I come over? I’m really sorry I know it’s late.  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ You’re always welcome. Where are you? I can call you an Uber if you need one.  _

 

**Wallman**

_ It’s fine.  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Wally. Are you more than 20 mins away??  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Wally?  _

 

**Wallman**

_ Yeah _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Tell me where you are and I’ll call you an uber.  _

 

**Wallman**

_ [location drop]  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Thank you. I’ll have hot chocolate ready to go for you.  _

 

**Wallman**

_ Thanks b-ster. I’m really sorry about this.  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ I don’t wanna hear any apologies, you don’t need to give them.  _

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

  
  


**April 20th 11:23pm**

 

**Wallman**

_ I’m okay. I’m at Aunt I’s house. I told her.  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ I’m so proud of you. I know how hard it is, but you did the right thing, okay?  _

 

**Wallman**

_ I guess so.  _

  
  


**April 21st 3:00am**

 

**Wallman**

_ Is it normal to still be scared?  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Yeah, especially this early on. But the longer you’re away from them, the easier to gets to stop worrying. I don’t know if it ever… fully goes away, but the “episodes” are shorter, and much much further apart.  _

 

**Wallman**

_ I fucking hate this. What’s the point of fucking leaving if you’re still fucking scared!!!  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ The Point. Is that you’re not Actively Being Hurt. And to Learn how to Not Be Scared.  _

  
  


**April 21st 4:01am**

 

**Wallman**

_ I can’t sleep barry  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ I know bud. Wanna rabbit legally blonde? _

 

**Wallman**

_ Yeah.  _

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

  
  


**May 1st 7:30am**

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Caitlin I love you and all but you have no idea what you’re doing I think I just need to tell my old endo that I’m the Flash okay??? Please don’t be mad at me???  _

 

**Snow Angel**

_ Oh thank god.  _

 

**Snow Angel**

_ I’ve been worried I’m going to accidentally send you into another coma.  _

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  


**May 12th 7:38pm**

 

**Group Chat**

 

**Fast Boi has added: Birdy, Super-Lame, Boss Lady, and Down-With-Cis;)**

 

**Fast Boi has changed the group name to:**

**SUPER SECRETS (aka no real names)**

 

**Fast Boi**

_ HAVE Y’ALL SEEN THE NEWS????? THE FUCKING NEWS??????? HAVE YOU SEEN THIS??????  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ THIS BITCH CAN THROW LIGHTNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  _

 

**Super-Lame**

_ Barry I was there _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ FIRST OF ALL CAN YOI FUCKIN READ  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ SECOND OF ALL I DONT GIVE A SHIT  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ I CAN MAKE LIGHTNING WITH MY MAGIC BI HANDS!!!!!!! FUCKIGN LIGHTNING BITCH!!!!!!! LETS SEE YOU MAKE LIGHTNING LEGS FUKCIGN GO DENNYS PARKONG LOT 4AM BITCH  _

 

**Birdy**

_ Did you just call my mainest of all mans a bitch? I’ll fite u irl  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ I’m telling Agent A he’s not ur mainest of mans  _

 

**Birdy**

_ O FUK! SHIT! U RITE BITCH IM SORRY!  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ It’s fine all is forgiven bc I CAN MAKE FUCKIGN LIGHTNING BITCH!!!! TAKE THAT HOMOPHOBIA FIRST WE TOOK UR RAINBOWS NOW WE GOT UR FUCKING LIGHTNING!!!!!!!  _

 

**Down-With-Cis;)**

_ Kachow ;)  _

 

**Birdy**

_ MCQUEEN!  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ fuck you both can we focus on the LIGHTNING I CAN MAKE W/ ME FUKCIN HANDS BITCH???  _

 

**Down-With-Cis;)**

_ You… are speed _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ I hate you _

 

**Birdy**

_ YEET! _

 

**Down-With-Cis;)**

_ YOUVE WON THE PISTON CUP!! _

 

**Birdy**

_ NDJSKDKAXKJSJX _

 

**Birdy**

_ BITCH I FUCKING LOVE YOU _

 

**Birdy**

_ Hey Also Are you the dude who makes his suit?  _

 

**Down-With-Cis;)**

_ *raven voice* yep thats me _

 

**Birdy**

_ Make his suit look more like lightning mcqueen _

 

**Down-With-Cis;)**

_ Oh I am fucking on it _

 

**Boss Lady**

_ Flash, I am very impressed with your lightning hands! Superman, for someone so obsessed with your secret identity why are you doing this to Flash. _

 

**Super-Lame**

_ EVERYONE IN THIS CHAT ALREADY KNOWS HIS NAME _

 

**Birdy**

_ I didn’t _

 

**Super-Lame**

_ Fuck _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ JDKSKDJSKXJJSKDKSPAOSKCKCISXI BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING LONG IVE BEEN TRYING TO MAKE HIM SWEAR???????  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ AND YOU MANAGE IT WITH ONE TWO WORD LIE??????? FUCK YOU _

 

**Super-Lame**

_ IT WAS A LIE  _

 

**Birdy**

_ I’m sorry ur my second mainest mans but I had to re-prove my loyalty to Agent A.  _

 

**Birdy**

_ Be tee dubs Agent A thinks ur magic lighting bi hands are very impressive  _

 

**Birdy**

_ Also confession I actually haven’t seen them yet _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ BITCH WHAT THE FUCK _

 

**Birdy**

_ IM SORRY IM YOUTUBING RIGHT FUCKING NOW OKAY BITCH ILL SEE YOUR FUCKING GAY ASS HANDS  _

 

**Down-With-Cis;)**

_ [image attachment] _

_ The new white circle around the lightning bolt symbol represents Flash’s One True Love, Mr Lightning McQueen  _

 

**Birdy**

_ HOLY FUCKING SHIT ILYSM DJSJXIJSDKSJJD _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ I hate you and I hate that it actually looks cool fuck you.  _

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

  
  


**Central City News**

**The Flash’s Secret Family?**

 

_ Eyewitness reports of the latest attack by the Reverse Flash say that the man was taunting the Flash with threats against apparent family members.  _

 

_ No names or identifiers were given other than “the woman” and “the boy”, but that was enough for the Flash to react, lashing out much more carelessly than in the past.  _

 

_ He was, however, extremely apologetic when interviewed and personally helped with the clean up of his lightening attacks.  _

 

_ “I really don’t know what to say other than I’m really, truly sorry. I messed up today, and I understand if people are hurt by that. He threatened the people I care about and I didn’t even know he knew about them. The best I can promise is that I will always try my hardest to protect Central City and the people here. This is my home too.”  _

 

_ Shortly after, Superman himself flew in, checking in on the Flash in a way that has people wondering how long they’ve known each other, and if Superman may be part of this secret family.  _

  
  


**@morganism** _ is this article implying that flash and supes are together????? _

 

**@messyjosh** _why is the yellow guy always just yeeting out at the last minute_

 

**@ursularights** _ hey maybe let’s not start shipping real people thanks???  _

 

**@kitstricks** _ I hope whoever those people are that they’re safe!  _

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  


**June 8th 7:43pm**

 

**My Track 8 Queen**

_ Hey Bear <3  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Hey!!  _

 

**My Track 8 Queen**

_ Sooo… please don’t take this too badly _

 

**My Track 8 Queen**

_ I know we had plans for tomorrow but Lois Lane from the Daily Planet is coming to my workplace and she is one of my writing IDOLS, so you think we could move them to later??  _

 

**My Track 8 Queen**

_ Shit, I forgot your friends were coming then. Um..  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Jdkskxkska wha  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Babe  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ If I had known oh my god  _

 

**My Track 8 Queen**

_ What?  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ My friend Lois is Lois from the planet.  _

 

**My Track 8 Queen**

_ WHAT _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ IM SO SORRY IF I KNEW I SWEAR _

 

**My Track 8 Queen**

_ LOIS LANE. HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW LOIS LANE??????? _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Her boyfriend and coworker Clark is my running buddy!!!!  _

 

**My Track 8 Queen**

_ Holy fucking shit  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Wanna come to dinner with us after our date?  _

 

**My Track 8 Queen**

_ Are you for real? _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ I’ve told you before that my friends wanna meet you!! Wally’s met Clark before too, so he’ll probably be stoked to see him again. Lois is literally the best i love her sm it’ll be great!!  _

 

**My Track 8 Queen**

_ Do you think I can trick her into telling me what your contact name for me means?  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Jdkskdjskkd probably not Lois but Clark will probably make a bet with you.  _

 

**My Track 8 Queen**

_ God, you’re the absolute best bear bear <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  _

 

**My Track 8 Queen**

_ I see how it is. Showing me up with an extra heart emoji.  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Jdjsjdjwkxjjwkdjw iris p l s ilysm _

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

  
  


**westheart** A beautiful day with my beautiful baby @b.hallen My man surprised me with a homemade picnic!! 

_ Posted June 9th 2:34pm _

**b.hallen** MY! TRACK! EIGHT! QUEEN!  <3 

**westheart** @b.hallen PLEASE JUST TELL ME WHAT THAT MEANS 

**wallman** its a compliment I promise 

**westheart** @wallman oh so now YOU KNOW TOO?? 

**b.hallen** honestly at this point I don’t wanna tell you bc it’s super dumb and I’m embarrassed I’ve just not told you for all this time 

**down.with.cis** @westheart girl this is so funny to me you don’t even know 

**westheart** @down.with.cis BETRAYAL!!! 

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

  
  


**June 9th 9:45pm**

 

**Lois Lane**

_ I’m so glad we finally got to meet you tonight, Iris! It’s nice to put a face to a name, and to the many stories Barry has told.  _

 

**Iris West**

_ It was so great to meet you too! I had so much fun tonight.  _

 

**Lois Lane**

_ Good!! I’ve had a quick look through some of your work and it’s very good.  _

 

**Iris West**

_ Oh wow, thank you so much! That means a lot coming from you.  _

 

**Lois Lane**

_ You’ve definitely got a career in this biz, and a long one. I’ll send you pointers whenever you want, I wanna see where you go.  _

 

**Lois Lane**

_ Also I’m sorry I couldn’t find out whatever stupid meme it is that Barry is calling you.  _

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  


**June 21st 7:18pm**

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Y’all got any advice for dealing with a psychopath that’s only goal in life is to break you emotionally and then kill you???? Bc I’m not doing so well with it!!!!!!!!!  _

 

**Birdy**

_ I’ll grab B. And my advice is don’t let your brother face them alone _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Wait what _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Did the joker kill your brother holy shit  _

  
  


**June 21st 7:25pm**

 

**Unknown**

_ You have a wide support system. Use it to your advantage. Don’t stop fighting, even if sometimes the only thing you’re fighting are your negative emotions. Learn to accept that you can’t always win, but never give up.  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ That’s… a lot.  _

 

**Unknown**

_ It is. It’s not always easy. This isn’t an easy lifestyle that you’ve chosen.  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ I know. I didn’t expect it to be. I just… it’s so much. He wants to battle. I don’t know how to battle! I just, run around and push things out of the way! What kind of battle does he want? Do I need to learn how to punch? Sword fight? Do I need a pirate ship and a canon???  _

 

**Unknown**

_ You should absolutely know how to punch. You don’t know how to punch?  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Uh, no? Before the powers I was always on the receiving end not the giving end, and these days I can just. Step out of the way.  _

 

**Unknown**

_ I’m going to set up a training regimen for you.  _

 

**Unknown**

_ Yes, there will be snacks to offset the effect of your powers. _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ You know people are gonna think you’re a mind reader _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ Wait. Are you? Holy shit. Can you read my mind all the way from Gotham??!!!  _

 

**Unknown**

_ No.  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ No you’re not or no you can’t hear me from Gotham? OWO _

 

**Unknown**

_ Send me a furry emoji again and I will end you _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ WHATBDJSKDJSK THE FUCKKSOSNSKDHSJ _

  
  


**June 21st 7:31pm**

 

**Fast Boi**

_ ROBIN IM SKDNSKXKLSOX SCRAMING  _

 

**Fast Boi**

_ [image attachment]  _

 

**Birdy**

_ I HATE THIS WHAT THE FUCKSKWKKDKSKSKS _

 

**Birdy**

_ On the other hand I’m so proud of him :’)  _

 

**Birdy**

_ BUT I MAINLY FUCKINGANDKOSJS HATE THIS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  _

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

  
  


**June 29th 5:59pm**

 

**Birdy**

_ Meet us in the cave tomorrow, 6pm. B has a mission _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please PLEASE tell me your thoughts! I know this chapter wasn’t that plot thick but hopefully it was still good :)   
> Anyone know the reference that is Iris’s contact name? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed chapter one! I know a lot of people don’t like leaving comments for one reason or another but I really really love receiving them. From the simplest keysmash to the sweet “good fic” to the most detailed and long comments, I love each and every single one of them and they really do inspire me to keep writing, and I look back on them all the time even if I don’t respond. So, I hope you enjoyed my story, and let me know what you thought!


End file.
